The Mini Avengers
by nerd221b
Summary: The avengers are settled and now have children, but somethings dart to happen to little Stark and the rest will follow (Rated T for swearing, violence, torture and some romance)
1. Meet the minis

**Name: Arabella Ellie Stark**

**Birthdate: 4/8/01**

**Age: 12**

**Mother: Virginia Pepper Potts**

**Father: Anthony Edward Stark**

**Eyes: Gray blue**

**Hair: Dirty blonde**

**Height: 5' 2"**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Benjamin Josh Barton<strong>

**Birthdate: 9/13/01**

**Age: 12**

**Mother: Natasha Romanov**

**Father: Clinton Barton**

**Eyes: Green**

**Hair: Dirty Blonde**

**Height: 5' 3 1/2"**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Nathan Isaac Banner<strong>

**Birthdate: 10/22/00**

**Age: 13**

**Mother: Darcy Lewis**

**Father: Bruce Banner**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Brown**

**Height: 5' 4"**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: James Rory Thorson<strong>

**Birthdate: 6/15/00**

**Age: 13**

**Mother: Jane Foster**

**Father: Thor Odinson**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Height: 5' 5"**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Lily Helen Rogers<strong>

**Birthdate: 2/6/02**

**Age: 12**

**Mother: Riley Tompson**

**Father: Steve Rogers**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Height: 5' 1/2"**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Emily Rebecca Barton<strong>

**Birthdate: 5/9/01**

**Age: 12**

**Mother: Natasha Romanov**

**Father: Clinton Barton**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Red**

**Height: 5' 2 1/2"**


	2. Trouble

It was an average day on the Helicarrier. Ben (Benjamin) and Arabella were causing trouble again. The doors to where the new recruits stood waiting for their instructor to arrive. They stiffened, little did they know the trouble that would be caused. Arabella and Ben had convinced the instructor to stay with Lily. So they walked in, weapons were in few places

"Look, it's the rookies." Ben joked.

"Wow, S.H.I.E.L.D. really is running low on options." Arabella remarked.

"Hey! Guy checking Facebook! Yeah, you, we see you." Arabella yelled at a man who quickly put his phone away.

"Who the hell to do you think you are? You're like nine." Some guy yelled.

"Alright, shall we?" Ben asked her.

"Wait!" Cried a voice, they all turned.

"Without me?" Emily asked.

"Of course not, I'm so sorry, I thought you were grounded?" Arabella.

"Ara, please that doesn't stop us." emily said grinning.

"Well, let's go then." Ben said turning to the recruits, they each took a "partner".

"Now, watch carefully. This is what happens to those who disrespect." Ben warned.

"Read. Set. Go!" Emily cried.

It was a flash as all three of them had pinned down the rookie that they had chosen.

"Weak." Arabella muttered.

"STARK! BARTON! BARTON! What the hell did I tell you about beating up the new recruits?" Fury bellowed from the doorway.

"Um, Nick, with no due respect I don't give a shit." Arabella replied.

"I'm telling your dad and mom. You got back from your little trip and he congratulates you!" Fury muttered. Arabella became quiet, she hadn't quite told her dad what went down. She hadn't told him about Yinsen's son. Arabella was known for hiding things, but when you have an arc reactor in your chest, someone is going to find out. It was similar to her fathers, but smaller since she was a girl.

"Ready to go face a lecture by known other than spangles II?" Ben groaned.

"I will not be going, I'm suiting up and going to the tower." Arabella replied walking off.

In the hallway she bumped into James. James was like a brother to her.

"Hey God of fire." She said grinning.

"Hello goddess of iron." He said in return. That was her name for her armor. The Iron Goddess. James had a staff with the power of fire from Thor.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, she seemed a bit hell bent.

"The tower, Mom is gonna flip a shit at me." She told him.

"Nice, I think Nate is there, working on his other guy." James said, he sometimes spoke like his mother.

"Well, I'll go suit up and we can go together." Arabella suggested.

"Cool, see ya soon." James said leaving.

* * *

><p>Lily new Arabella was going to go get suited up. She waited and sure enough Arabella walked in.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Lily asked stepping front of Arabella before she could get to the armor. Arabella new Lily's weakness. Lily got uncomfortable around people stripping, and Arabella didn't always wear clothes in the armor. So she started by pulling off her shirt. Lily turned bright red.

"Put your shirt on." She ordered, blushing furiously.

"I like my armor this way." Arabella replied pulling off her pants. She easily pushed Lily out of the way and got into her armor. Then walked out, scaring a few interns shitless. Once she found James they left. It was an enjoyable fly, until Jarvis spoke.

"_Ms. Stark, you are getting signs of palladium poisoning. Your father should be notified immediately."_

"Yeah, yeah I'll tell him." she sighed landing, unfortunately she forgot her armor would be removed and Nate was waiting for them. So as she walked in in a bra and underwear you can imagine how pink he got. Fortunately she had her back turned. She had to hide the arc reactor somehow.

"I'm gonna get changed." She announce leaving.

* * *

><p>She walked into her room and saw her father sitting on her bad. Shit.<p>

"Hey kiddo- when and where did you get that?!" He exclaimed looking at the reactor in her chest. What was she going to do?


	3. Palladium Problems

Tony stared his beloved daughter's chest. Where there should have been bare skin lay an arc reactor. He also notices the marks on her neck.

"Who did this to you?" He whispered.

"Some guy claiming to be Yisen's son. Daddy it hurts." She said as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Tony pulled her into a big hug.

"_Sir I find it important to notify you, the arc reactor is made of palladium, she seems to have palladium poisoning, similar to the one you experienced."_

"Shit." Tony muttered. He grabbed a shirt and pants threw them at her.

"Get dressed, quick. We're going to see Bruce." He said calling Pepper.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pep, it's me Tony." He said, Jarvis had put the call on speaker.<p>

"_Tony can it wait? I'm swamped." _She asked him.

"No Pepper, it's about Arabella." He said, she needed to know. Pepper was a bit taken aback, Tony usually said fine and usually called Arabella Bells, or Bella.

"_What is it? What's wrong?_" She as she began to panic.

"I can't explain over the phone, just come down to the lab when you get here ASAP." He said hanging up and turning to his daughter.

"Let's go." He said pressing the elevator button. He swore he would never let anything hurt her, he had failed.

* * *

><p>When they reached the lab they saw Bruce and Nate bent over a microscope.<p>

"Hey Tony." He called noting the mans presence.

"Bruce I need your help." Tony said.

"Tony I told you I am not helping you replace all of Nat-" Tony cut him off with his hand.

"This is much more important, it's about Arabella." He whispered into Bruce's ear.

"Nathan, we need to discuss something very important, can you go find James and hang out for while that'd be great." Bruce told his son.

"Ara gets to stay!" Nate complain.

"Arabella has a reason." Bruce replied. Once Nate had gone Bruce turned to Tony. Just then Pepper ran in. She looked exhausted. When she saw Arabella perfectly fine and in one piece she turned to Tony.

"What the HELL? You dragged me out of my meeting because you said there was something wrong with Arabella, yet here she is fine." Pepper yelled at Tony pulling her daughter into a hug, then pushed her back.

"What was hard?" She asked suddenly concerned.

"Bruce clear a medical bed, it'll be easier to inspect." Tony said. Bruce did so. Arabella lay there, nervous.

"Okay, honey we need you to take off your shirt." Tony told his daughter. She did so. Arabella could hear the squeal from her mother as the grip on her hand tightened.

"Tony, is that what I think it is?" Bruce asked him.

"Yeah, that is an arc reactor." Tony replied grimly.

"Did you do this to her?" Pepper asked nervously.

"No! Pep, I would never do that to anyone, I don't even know how the cut bone." He replied.

"This is palladium, she has palladium poisoning." Bruce was really shocked.

"We are calling Fury, now." Bruce said dialing the phone.

"_Banner if you are calling because your son hulked out again, I AM SICK OF IT." _Said a very angry Fury.

"Sir, I wish that was what I am calling about, there is a very important matter at hand." Bruce said.

"_What is it?"_ Fury asked him.

"You are aware of Mr. Starks previous condition I assume?" Bruce asked him.

"_You mean the palladium poisoning, yes. Does he have it again?" _asked a now worried Fury.

"It's much worse than that. It's his daughter, Arabella, she has palladium poisoning, and an arc reactor." Bruce said grimly. Fury froze.


	4. temporary fix

Steve sat at a table outside where Riley worked. She was the waitress whose life he had saved. She brought him an espresso.

"Thanks, you are the best." He said grinning.

"Mom! Dad!" A voice cried out as Lily ran towards them.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Steve asked her as she cried in his arms. Riley loved when he was protective of her.

"It's Arabella! She was just plain awful to the new recruits, so I was going to tell her about why it was wrong and she was horrible!" She cried. Of course it was Stark's kid.

"I'm going to go talk to her, okay?" He told her. She nodded.

* * *

><p>Steve walked into Stark tower and headed straight towards the private elevator, he had clearance for it.<p>

"Take me to Stark." He said to Jarvis.

"_Of course_ Captain. The elevator was heading towards the lab. Of course. When he got out he marched straight into the lab, and grabbed Tony.

"You think your kid can just bully mine for some reason? That's inexcusable, you're a crappy parent to let your talk like that." Steve yelled angrily. Silence then filled the air.

"You're right." Tony whispered. Steve was confused, what had he just said?

"I am a crappy parent, but not for those reasons." Stark pointed to a medical bed behind him. Steve's eyes widened with fear. Bruce was bustling around. He saw Arabella, her face was drained, she looked like a ghost and there lay the arc reactor in her chest.

"Did you do that?" Steve asked him. Tony numbly shook his head as tears fell down his face, Pepper got up and gave him a hug.

"Guys, good news, since we need to get this out of her we would need another arc reactor which we don't have, but if we can take this out and hook up yours to her chest, while leaving the arc reactor in your chest we will have enough time to make a new arc reactor." Bruce explained. Pepper stood quietly by her bedside.

"What about showering and peeing and such?" Tony asked.

"Well, we can place a car battery in for those things, but we need to hook her up now." Bruce said. Steve felt awful, Tony didn't deserve this, and Arabella, what had she really done wrong? Tony quickly popped off his shirt as Bruce grabbed a few wires and things and plugged them into to Tony. Arabella already had a heart monitor.

"Ready?" Bruce asked as his hand hovered above the arc reactor in her chest. She nodded. He reached in and pulled it out while Tony started hooking things up, Arabella was in shock and just fainted which caused Pepper to scream.

"it's okay, she just fainted, she'll be alright." Tony reassured her as he sat at the table without a shirt staring at his chest.

"I need to call Fury and tell him what I need." Tony said as he grabbed his phone.

* * *

><p>Natasha was wondering where Tony was, he had told her that her new guns would be ready today, maybe she should go check.<p>

"Hey where are you going?" Clint asked her.

"The lab, wanna come?" She asked him. He shrugged, why not?

When they entered the lab they were greeted by a rather scary scene. Pepper was crying on Steve's shoulder, Bruce was huddled over a hospital bed looking stressed and Tony was shirtless attached to wires through his arc reactor ad on the phone. Natasha was a bit frightened. Had something happened? Clint was too.

"What happened?" Natasha asked Steve. He gestured towards the bed. Natasha squealed and fell into Clint's arms. Clint was stunned. Arabella lay there motionless with a gaping hole in her chest, literally. She seemed to be connected with Stark.

"Palladium poisoning, we decided attaching her to Tony would be best while we make a new one. She fainted and is out cold, I don't know what to tell everyone." Bruce explained.

"We'll tell Emily and Ben." Natasha offered. Just then a groan came from the bed, Tony rushed over and stroked her hair, whispered that it was alright, probably for him more than her.

"I feel like lead." She mumbled slowly opening her eyes, but glaring at the bright lights.

"I know, it's okay. I'll make it better." He promised her kissing her forehead. Arabella was exhausted so the moment her eyes closed she was asleep. Tony on the other hand was very much awake. He was ordering people on where to put things to build another arc reactor.

* * *

><p>Arabella awoke early, she wanted to get out of this stupid bed. Fortunately Bruce walked in just then.<p>

"Hey Bruce, I was thinking, there was a thing my dad used for a temporary fix, right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Bruce inquired.

"I'm sick of being here, I need to go to school." She replied.

"Fine, I'll lask Tony where he keep them." Bruce said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Where do you keep the spare reactor cores? Arabella wants to go to school." Bruce told him.

"Desk, bottom right." Tony responded as he continued to order people around. They were working on the new arc reactor.

Bruce retrieved the cores and replaced one and handed Arabella the other one as a backup, he carefully replaced the arc reactor in her chest.

"Right, well all be on my way." She said walking out.

"Wait, test your blood toxicity level with this." He said handing her a small metal box. She thanked him leaving.

* * *

><p>At school Emily looked at Arabella's seat, whiting she were there. Just the she came in.<p>

"Ms. Stark, just because you have money doesn't mean you can show up when ever you want." Their english teacher scolded.

"I'm sorry, there was a medical emergency." Arabella replied very calmly.

"What kind?" The teacher asked, man this was a bitch.

"Heart problems." She replied sitting down. Emily could only wonder what she was talking about.


	5. Stark: Missing

Tony awoke with a groan. He squinted at the harsh white light.

"Tony, can you hear me?" He heard Pepper say. He tried to respond but couldn't quite move his mouth. He wanted to see her, Pepper but his eyes resisted. His chest felt heavy, he started attempting to gasp for air.

"Dammit Stark breathe!" Clint yelled as he watched his friend trying to in hail and began to thrash. Suddenly his eyes popped open as he inhaled.

"What happened? Where's Arabella?" He asked looking around the destroyed nurses office. Everyone grew silent, accept Peppers sobs which grew louder.

"Tony, she was gone when we found you, someone must have taken her. We only found this." Steve said handing Tony something. Tony immediately recognized it as the arc reactor core, clearly it was an old one.

"Do we know who?" He sad looking rather upset.

"No, not yet but we will find her Stark." Natasha said. Just then they heard a noise.

"Mom!" Emily cried out throwing her arms around her mother.

"I have brought our children!" Thor boomed as he entered.

"What happened?" Bruce grumbled.

"Is friend Bruce alright?" Thor asked.

"Yeah just got knocked out." He replied.

"Where's Ara?" Nate asked. The adults turned silent.

"We don't know." Bruce said with a long face.

* * *

><p>Arabella awoke in a dark cells, there was a bright light above her, but other then that she was in complete darkness. Her arms and legs were held down by metal straps. Her head punted, but that was minimal compared to the pain in her chest. Just then the door opened to reveal a man who she instantly recognized as Yinsen's son, then two burly guards. One of the guard wheeled a trolley, while the other one a camera.<p>

"Set the camera up right there, I want your daddy to see this." He said to Arabella.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked sounding like every hostage in every movie ever.

"Oh my dear, I want your father to pay for what he did, I started with palladium poisoning, I have much worse." He said grinning.

"Now we are going to say hi to your father." The man told her.

"Hello Mr. Stark, I'm sure all of The Avengers are gathered so hello as well. As you can see behind me I have the lovely Arabella Stark. " He said pausing and gesturing to her. For the first time Arabella realized she had no shirt. This made her feel exposed and vulnerable.

"You will sit and watch as I torture her. I will let you wallow in your misery until all you can her are her sobs. And if you feel the pain I felt, then you may die. But enough talk let's get this show on the road." He said walking over to the trolley and picking up a nasty looking knife. He turned to Arabella and plunged it into her leg. The pain consumed her as she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

><p>Fury had called the Avengers and their children onto the Helicarrier. He felt bad for Stark, sure at times he was an ass, but he did nothing to deserve this.<p>

"As you are aware, Arabella Stark was taken from Salburry Middle School today. We are trying to trace the break in, and find a motive. Is there anything we should know before we continue?" Fury asked Tony and an anxious Pepper (she had demanded to come) She looked at Tony he looked at her and nodded..

"We think Yinsen had a son, someone who is now trying to get revenge." Tony said. Fury nodded, just then a box popped up in the screen projected.

"Sir, this just came in, the file is called Arabella, if you play it we should be able to track it." Hill explained. Fury nodded pressing play. The room went silent, there strapped down lay Arabella Ellie Stark.

"Stark, what's in her chest?" Hill murmured. Just then a man appeared.

"_Hello Mr. Stark, I'm sure all of The Avengers are gathered so hello as well. As you can see behind me I have the lovely Arabella Stark._ " He said.

"_You will sit and watch as I torture her. I will let you wallow in your misery until all you can her are her sobs. And if you feel the pain I felt, then you may die. But enough talk let's get this show on the road." _The man walked over and stuck a knife into her leg. Tony felt sobs starting to rack his body as she screamed. Pepper hugged him while sobbing herself. Again her stuck the knife in, and again.

"Turn it off! Please turn it off!" James pleaded.

"I can't watch this!" Lily cried turning to her father and pressing herself against him.

"Turn it off, I can't hear her cries any longer." Tony pleaded. The video clicked off. The room filled with cries of agony.

"We have to find her, we will find her." Tony declared.


	6. Finding Arabella

**Just a warning: This chapter will contain more violence than the others and implied rape, just a warning**

* * *

><p>Arabella became aware pain, it was spreading through her body at a rapid pace. She felt dizzy and sick.<p>

"Hello, sleep well." The man's voice sent fear through her body.

"What's you name?" She asked. He was a little shocked, why would she care?

"Alexander." He replied.

"But names won't help you, I still have you under my finger." He said smiling.

"How about a live chat?" He said gesturing to screen, it started a face time call. Arabella saw the Helicarrier. He parents looked like a train wreck and her friends looked like they had seen death itself.

"_Sweetie, can you hear me?"_ that was her dad. She numbly needed to tell him his name.

"Alexander." She croaked out earning herself a slap in the face. ouch.

"No speaking out of turn. Now Mr. Stark, I though I little live chat would bring you true pain, watch her tortured in front of you, the whole shebang." He said.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Alexander said smiling.

* * *

><p>Tony sat at the table staring hopelessly.<p>

"We'll find her." Natasha assured her.

"I know, but in time?" He asked.

"We have a FaceTime call coming, we think it might be her." Hill said.

"Put it through." Tony said. The screen showed Arabella, only this time she was drenched blood, her face was pale and her eyes showed pain.

"Sweetie, can you hear me?" He asked, she slowly nodded.

"_Alexander."_ She muttered. Hill immediately wrote it down. Tony watched as the man slapped her.

"_No speaking out of turn. Now Mr. Stark, I though I little live chat would bring you true pain, watch her tortured in front of you, the whole shebang_." The man smiled cruelly. Tony's knuckles turned white. Both Bruce and Nate were having trouble keeping their other guys from making appearances.

"_Let's get started, shall we?"_ The man asked. Tony felt anger welling up inside him.

"We will find you and give you hell." Emily spat at him.

"_Well at the moment the people who will be experiencing hell and Mr. Stark and his daughter." _The man smirked at her.

"Found it!" Hill called just so the Avengers could hear.

"Alexander is his name." She said to Tony, he nodded turning his attention back to the screen.

"What do you want Alexander?" Tony said.

"_No deal available." _Alexander replied. He fiddled with a few weapons before turning to Arabella. Her selected a syringe with a blue liquid that was strangely familiar to Steve and injected Arabella. She screamed. He then proceeded to whip her. She sobbed and it was all Tony could do to not punch the TV.

"You found anything else?" He asked a nearby agent.

"Not yet." The man said.

"_Daddy! Help me!"_ Arabella screamed. Tears fell down Tony's face.

"What's going on?" Jane asked as she burst in with Darcy.

* * *

><p>Arabella was in pure agony. How much of this could she take? She wanted to see her friends, to beat this guy with them. She wanted Lily to lecture her on safety, she wanted to cause trouble with Ben and Emily, she wanted Nathan to do experiments with her and blow up half the lab, and she wanted to see James, he would make this better, he would tell her it was alright. Tears slid down her cheeks.<p>

"Crying will do you no good." Alexander said to her.

"It won't necessarily hurt me though, I keen being trapped down here with you sucks enough, let alone your torture." She replied. Alexander smiled to himself.

"Let's see how long you'll last after Jake here is finished with you." Alexander smiled to himself. Jake entered. Alexander didn't really want to watch. Arabella's heart was pounding, Jake approached her holding her at knife point he unzipped his pants. Arabella screamed once again.

* * *

><p>Tony sat next to Darcy. Pepper needed to sleep, and Jane had gone to calm James down.<p>

"I can't stand this, I need to find her." Tony said.

"We will, we literally have a god looking for her, in time we will." Darcy said.

"But will I be too late?" He asked.

"Well, do you have a tracked on her or something?" Darcy asked.

"That's it! One of her suits has something in her arm so it can go onto her in mid-air. I can trace it to a mile radius!" Tony cried out.

"Well, let's go!" Tony said happily. He pulled up a bunch of holograms and entered the coding on the suit. The search began, his heart was racing.

"25%" Darcy murmured.

"43%" Tony said a few minutes later.

"50%" Tony said, he needed to find her.

"62%" Darcy said. Now Steve and Lily had arrived. Thor had gone to get Jane and James. Bruce came in with Nate. They all stood there watching the screen intensely.

"89%, almost there." Steve said.

"95%" Bruce muttered. James and Jane had arrived.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?" Tony muttered to himself.

"It's not yourself, you were in shock." Jane assured him.

"It's done!" Darcy cheered.

"She's in Quebec, we are going now, suit up." Tony said.

"Not without us." James said.

"Kid, you're going to get hurt." Tony protested.

"We don't care, we're going." Nate said walking up next to James.

"All of us are." Emily said walking up with Ben. Tony looked to Natasha for some support.

"I started young." Natasha replied to Tony.

"Fine, we _will _find her." Tony said.


	7. Hold on

Tony was suited up before anyone else. He waited anxiously for the others. He decided to call Pepper.

"Hey Pepper." He said.

"_Tony, are you okay, what's going on?" _She asked him nervously

"No, I'm fine. We found Ara honey. I'm going to get her with the others. I'll let you know when we get her and she's safe." He said.

"_Thank goodness. Be safe, I love you. I'll see you soon." _She said hanging up. The others had finally arrived. The plan was Tony would fly with Thor and James while the others took a jet. They would go in and retrieve Arabella and then retreat. Her armor was in the jet so she would be stabilized and Jarvis would monitor. Tony just wanted to get Arabella back.

"Ready?" Steve asked.

"I just want my daughter back." Tony replied.

"Well, let's go then." Natasha said as through the com, she was already in the jet. Tony took off as Thor and James followed him.

* * *

><p>The flight seemed to last forever. The finally reached Quebec. The signal was coming from an abandoned warehouse. It looked like hell. Tony burt through the doors and found the floor empty. The only thing he really noticed was an indent in the ground, probably a trap door. He opened it to find a staircase. The others followed him down. There were a few guards at the bottom so Ben and Emily took care of them. Natasha was very proud of them. The hallway was dotted with guards, but their skills were crap.<p>

"Where is she? We've checked all the room!" James said. Nate/hulk jr. roared.

"Calm down, we'll find her." Lily said.

"_Guys come quick and call in medical, I found her."_ Clint said over the coms. They ran down the hallway as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>Clint roamed the hallways being very careful, bow in hand. He heard a moan in a nearby room. There were no guards as far as he could see. He slowly creaked open the door. He saw Arabella strapped down to a bed, she was so bloody, the few clothes she was wearing were drenched in blood.<p>

"Guys come quick and call in medical, I found her." He said into his earpiece.

"Arabella, sweetie it's me, Clint, Legolas remember. I need you to stay awake for me." He said unstrapping her from the bed. He took her pulse, it was weak.

"Please." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, her eyes were full of fear.

"Please don't hurt me." She moaned faintly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, it's me Clint. You're going to be fine." he said trying not to let his voice waver.

"ARABELLA!" Tony cried taking off his helmet and running to her. Clint had a strange feeling, like someone was lurking above them.

"Tony, did anyone follow you guys?" Clint asked.

"Not that I'm-" Tony was knocked to the ground by none other than Alexander himself.

"No you don't!" Clint said changing the tip of his arrow and shooting him in the shoulder.

"You're aim is crap, my shoulder won't-" He passed out. Clint smiled for a brief moment. Just then the others arrived.

"Oh my gosh!" Emily cried at the sight of her friend, broken and bloodied.

"We need medics _now_!" Clint said panicking. He checked Tony's pulse, he was just knocked out.

"We're here, out of the way." one of them said brining on a few others and two stretchers. The team was nervous. They quickly were loaded onto the jet. Most of the meds were working on Arabella hooking her up to all sorts of machines and such. Two medics turned to the team to tend to minor wounds. Emily got three stitches on her arm and two stitches above her eyebrow. Ben had cracked a rib somehow. Needless to say Natasha was not happy about their injuries. Lily was a fast healer so she was basically fine. They were silent.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived on the Helicarrier Bruce immediately went to scrub up so he could help with surgery. Arabella was rushed into the medical wing. tony was place in a room that had two beds so he could be with Arabella. They had lost Alexander somehow, perhaps he had faked passing out. Clint was super pissed. They sat watching the surgery. Arabella looked so pale, lying there. The heart monitor beeped in a steady pattern. Pepper had arrived in a flurry, she was holding back tears. Tony was still unconscious and the doctors feared him going into a coma. Pepper watched as her only child lay there covered in machines while the doctors worked. Until the heart monitor went flat...<p> 


	8. Flat line

Pepper screamed as the flat line continued. Bruce could hear her in the OR. Then he remembered something, she needed a shock, not an electrical one, but a surprise.

"What I am about to do is based on medical knowledge. Arabella, I'm sorry." He said as he raised his hand and slapped her across the face, _hard._ He held his breath until he heard a beep from the heart monitor. Everyone relaxed a little as Bruce and the surgeons continued their work. Pepper continued to weep in Steve's arms. James had a hand pressed against the glass muttering something to Arabella, hoping she could hear him. Nathan was in his lab blowing things up. Lily, Emily and Ben had gone to the gym to beat things up. Natasha and Clint sat in the corner of Starks room waiting for him to wake up.

"He will wake soon. What shall we tell him?" Thor asked.

"The truth." Steve replied.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tony's POV)<strong>

He felt heavy, like he was under something. He remembered seeing her body, bloodied and broken. It was painful. She didn't deserve this. Pepper didn't deserve this. It should have been him. He wished it had been him. But on the other hand Arabella needed two parents, she was already quite the handful. Just then he heard a distant voice.

"_Dammit Stark, just open your eyes, please. Arabella is safe, we got her. She can't lose you_ now." a voice said above him. It sounded like Natasha. Arabella. That girl, she was like her mother, strong and amazing. She once told him his demons were hers. Well, he was not about to let her fight her own demons alone. His eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p>Tony's eyes snapped open to reveal his deep brown irises. He seemed a little disoriented.<p>

"Where am I?" He muttered tugging at the heart monitor attached to him.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. medical. I'm surprised you don't recognize it, you wake up here a lot." She said swatting his hand away from the heart monitor. His pulse suddenly spiked.

"Tony, calm down." Natasha ordered.

"Arabella! Where's my baby?" He asked shouting out of nerviness. Natasha bit her lip. She had to tell him the truth.

"Natalia Romanova tell me this instant." He demanded. Natasha was stunned, Tony never used that name.

"Tony, it's bad. I don't know the details, she already flat lined once in surgery, she still is in surgery. She lost a lot of blood and some other problems I don't know about. Bruce is in there Tony, he will not let you lose her." Natasha assured him.

"I did this to her." He whispered. Natasha took his hand.

"Tony, look at me. This is in no way your fault. We are going to get this guy, I swear. And I will not let you go throw a pity party for yourself." She said.

"Take me to the viewing window." Tony said. Natasha nodded, but since she couldn't find a wheelchair for some reason she was forced to wheel him in bed and all. Pepper was both surprised and happy to see Tony awake. She ran over to him.

"You did a good job, a really good job." Pepper whispered in his ear. He cried a little.

"She looks horrible." He muttered.

"She'll get better." Pepper told him. He nodded. Everyone kept saying that, but what if she didn't? Tony couldn't even think about that. The heart monitor was annoying him so he ripped it out.

"For once, could you let the doctors do their job?" Pepper asked him.

"I am." He replied. Just then Bruce entered. He looked a bit solemn.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked him.

"We're going to need more blood, type A-." Bruce said.

"Use me." Tony said.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Pepper asked.

"It should be." Bruce replied.

"I am going to do everything in my power to save her." Tony told her. Steve looked at them, they loved her so much. It was adorable.

"Maybe I can help." Steve said.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"I'm A-, and my blood is serum infused which may help her, my cells can reproduce faster than most peoples." He explained.

"I'm with Steve, Tony has a concussion and the last thing we need is him fainting." Pepper said.

"I do?" He asked Bruce.

"I thought you were a genius, even an idiot could figure out they had a concussion." Bruce said.

"Get ready Cap." Bruce told Steve as he went to go get the supplies he would be needing.

"Thank you." Tony told him. Steve just nodded.

* * *

><p>Once Bruce had drawn enough blood he went into the OR to give the transfusion. They had finally finished up most of the internal problems. They also had removed a fertilized egg, but no one needed to know that. Bruce had no clue she had been raped. Once they finished the transfusion began Bruce could barely breath. He was nervous. Once it had finished he let out a sigh of relief. He had a nurse wheel her to the room where Tony lay. The doctors had had to knock him out and strap him down because he had refused to stay in bed. Pepper sat silently in the room with James. He looked like a mess.<p>

"You know James, I'm sure Arabella would be happy to know you're here and all, but you haven't really slept or eaten." Pepper said.

"How am I supposed to? All I can see is her, in pain." James said.

"She's okay now. She'll wake up soon enough, and we'll take this guy down." Pepper assured him.

"Take who down?" Tony muttered as he began to attempt to sit up.

"Alexander and Tony, I will not go against the doctors orders." Pepper told him.

"Mom." Arabella whispered from the bed.


	9. Facing the truth

"Sweetie!" Pepper cried out. Arabella became aware of an oxygen mask over her face. She went to pull it off, but found a much stronger hand stopping her.

"We put that there for a reason." Bruce said.

"And the annoying heart monitor?" She managed to croak out.

"We need to know if you're alive." Bruce pointed out.

"So doc, what's the damage?" She asked. Bruce grew solemn.

"Pepper, may I speak to Arabella in private?" Bruce asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"I believe Arabella may chose if she wishes to share that information with you or not." Bruce replied staying very polite.

"Mom, it's fine. Go sit with Dad." Arabella said. Pepper left. Bruce closed the curtain and put up a soundproof wall.

"Really must be important." She said.

"Believe, Tony would try to listen to everything we say, and I can't have that." Bruce said.

"Well, what's the news?" She asked.

"I know what they did to you." Bruce said.

"Well, doesn't every one? I mean they sent you videos." She pointed out.

"Not of everything, and I think that's for the best." Bruce said. Her heart rate quickened. He knew.

"Pleas calm down, I'm not done. There was a fertilized egg, I removed it. And I know that it was without consent, but I didn't think you wanted to hear you were pregnant from rape." Bruce said exhaling heavily. Arabella felt tears falling from her face.

"Thank you, you're right, I could never have handled all that news." She said.

"Do you want me to tell your parents, or do you?" He asked.

"I will, but not now." She said.

* * *

><p>"I hate not knowing what's going on in there." Pepper grumbled.<p>

"I don't like it either, he put up the soundproof glass, so I can't hear. It must be serious." He said.

"She'll tell us when she's ready, right?" Pepper asked.

"I assume, and I hope." Tony said. Jus then Bruce pulled back the curtain. Tony noticed Arabella was crying.

"What did you do to her?" Tony asked angrily.

"I needed to see if she could recall the weapons they used on her, I think there may be some weird chemical in her system." Bruce lied.

"How's the arc reactor coming, we need it soon." Tony reminded him.

"It should be done today and after that all we need to do is install it and give her the meds she's going to be needing and she's good to go. But we will need to keep her over night" Bruce explained.

"Oh yeah, and when can I leave?" Tony asked.

"When she does." He replied as he left. Pepper sat with her daughter, waiting for her to tell her what she and Bruce had discussed.

"I'll tell you at home." She said. Pepper looked at the time, it was 11:00 A.M. she had a meeting.

"Be good and I love you both." She said as she kissed Tony and Arabella good bye. Once she left, Tony decided to get up and wander around. He would probably get caught at some point. She heard a knocking at the door. It was Nathan and Bruce.

"We bring an arc reactor." Nathan joked.

"After this I can go home right?" Arabella asked.

"We're keeping you over knight, normally it would take longer for wounds like yours to heal, but you fine." Bruce explained.

"Well, lets test this baby out." She said opening up her hospital medical gown to reveal the arc reactor. Bruce popped it out causing an increased heart rate and blood pressure.

"Just breathe. Arc reactor." Bruce said holding out his hand to Nate who immediately gave him the reactor. He placed it in the hole in her chest. It glowed and whirred a little.

"All better." Bruce said smiling.

* * *

><p>Tony had finally been forced back into bed by Bruce. He looked over to his daughter.<p>

"So lets see it." He said. She pulled down the gown to reveal to the glowing light.

"Nice, ready to go home?" He asked.

"Heck yeah." She said.

"We're gonna get this guy." Tony assured her. She nodded.

* * *

><p>It was late and Emily stood in the gym working out. Her mother entered.<p>

"You should get some sleep." Natasha told her.

"This is where you come to work out your problems, it's where I go to work out mine." She snapped back land an arrow in a nearby target and throwing a knife at another one. Bother perfect kills.

"Arabella's fine." Natasha told her.

"Yeah, but nobody told her she died. And she did die. The fact that happened makes me so mad. She's my friend." She replied.

"I know the feeling." Natasha said as she began to wrap her hands.

"Wanna talk about it?" Emily asked.

"Only if you come box with me." She replied. Emily wrapped her hands up quickly and stepped to the other side of the punching bag.

"It was just before the start of the battle of New York, actually the beginning." Natasha began. The two punched together for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>Alexander wandered around the forest until he found the cabin he had been searching for. When he entered he saw the Jericho missile on the table.<p>

"The Avengers and their children are finished." He cackled


	10. Learning the truth

Emily hadn't slept in days, it was beginning to get to her. The hastily grabbed a few knives and went towards a target. She through the knife and missed, she was exhauste

* * *

><p>. Just then a knife come whizzing past her almost taking her ear off, the knife embedded itself in the targets chest, a perfect hit. Emily turned around to see who threw the knife. Her mouth hung open in shock. It was Arabella.<p>

"Are you just going to stare at me?" She asked. She grinned running towards Emily and giving her a big hug. Emily completely toppled over.

"You look like hell." She said.

"Well, you would know." She joked, it was not that funny to Arabella.

"Too soon?" Emily asked. Arabella nodded.

"I think I need sleep, I haven't slept in days." Emily stated as she left the gym, she had a feeling Arabella needed some alone time. Once Emily left Arabella turned to the knives. She grabbed handfuls, a few cut her hands, she ignored it. Arabella viciously through a bunch and once, they landed in various targets. She looked at the one knife she had left. It was sharp, and she needed to stab something. Grabbing the knife, she approached a 200 Ib punching bag. She held the knife in her hand, gripping it tightly. She stabbed the bag again, and again. She kicked it and punch it, throwing it back and forth.

She stabbed it and screamed. _She saw him approaching her as he unzipped his pants. _She screamed again, this time louder as she kicked the bag. She stabbed the bag again, and again. She kicked and punched it. She needed to let go of the horrible memories she had. _She wasn't in the gym, she was in the dark room, the light was pointed at her face. She saw him approaching her with a big knife, it cut into her skin, it caused blood to pour._

_"Arabella! Arabella, please wake up!" _A familiar voice said bringing her to consciousness. It was Steve.

* * *

><p>Tony was asleep when Jarvis rudely interrupted him.<p>

"_Sir, I believe it is vital you come to the gym immediately." _Jarvis told him.

"Why, do you think I'm fat? Because I will give you to some under privileged school." Tony threatened.

_"It is about Ms. Stark, she seems to be suffering a PTSD."_ Jarvis replied. Tony didn't need to be told twice, he tore down the stars and burst into the gym, he saw Steve holding Arabella. Tony ran over.

"Sweetie, are you okay? I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" Tony cried as he took her into his arms.

"I saw things again, I thought it was over, I can't escape it, The memories are everywhere." She sobbed. Tony knew exactly what she was talking about.

"How about breakfast and then we can talk about it?" Tony offered. Arabella nodded. Steve gave a curt nod before returning to his wraps.

* * *

><p>Tony sat with Arabella as they ate their breakfast, well he mostly did the eating.<p>

"Do the flash backs ever really go away?" Arabella asked Tony as she looked at her eggs Benedict.

"No, not really, I still have nightmares, your mother has been very patient with me, I wish I could get better." He sighed.

"They really do take away his appetite." Tony said looking at her untouched eggs Benedict.

"Yeah, after what I saw, I'm kinda grossed out." Arabella said.

"Well, I'm full. Bruce and I are working on a project down in the lab." Tony explained as he handed the waited a fifty dollar bill. Arabella zoned out a little as he explained the project while they left the restaurant. It sounded amazing.

"Sounds cool." She said as they got in the car. He smiled.

"Oh, it will be." He said as they drove off.

"What would you say if I told you that you could take down this guy." Tony said. Arabella looked at him.

"I would take him into S.H.I.E.L.D. and give him a very painful interrogation. He has hell to pay, on Earth and in Hell." She said.

"Never forget who you, stay sweet, I'm not saying you should just go and forget this a forgive the guy, but don't let this consume you." Tony said.

"I won't, I promise." She said. He smiled at her he parked the car.

* * *

><p>Arabella sat in her room, she had to tell her father and mother the truth about what had happened. But how do you tell people you love something that horrible? Just then there was a knock at the door. It was James, he was sweaty and wrapped in a towel.<p>

"My shower's not working, can I use yours?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, anytime." She said smiling. He was the closest thing she would ever have to a brother. She went into her walk-in closet. She went through picking out a few nice things, dresses, shirts and such and decided to try them on.

When James walked out he saw Arabella staring at the mirror, she wore a black dress that fell to about half a foot above her ankles, it had a slit and was fairly simple, nothing fancy.

"You still wear those?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorta doing a wardrobe check." She explained. He nodded leaving the room. Arabella looked at her clothes before grabbing a lose black t-shirt and a pair of gray skinny jeans and pulled them on. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked good, her hair hung loosely down her back, her eyes looked vibrant. She smiled and went down to her lab.

* * *

><p>Nathan sat in the lab he shared with Arabella, he was very tired. Still, he kept working on a new sedative for himself. Just then the door opened. It was Arabella. She looked really good, and not just for someone who died, she really looked pretty.<p>

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, watch working on?" She asked him peering into the microscope.

"A new sedative." He explained.

"Your doing this completely wrong, you'll put yourself in a coma this way, let me help you." She offered.

"Lead the way." He replied. She smiled grabbing a few vials and such.

"The problem is, _you _don't need to be knocked out, just the other guy. So in theory we just need to make the other guy unconscious for a few seconds." She explained fiddling around. He watched her work, it was amazing. A few hours later Arabella held a syringe full of blue liquid. She had beakers full of it behind her and the recipe was saved to Jarvis's data base.

"Hulk out." She ordered him.

"What, are you crazy? I'll hurt you!" He said. she smiled.

"No you won't." she said. Nathan felt the other guy rising up, quickly, all he saw was a flash of green. Arabella grabbed the syringe and stuck it in his leg, pressing the plunger. the creature froze before returning to Nathan, who was now nude. Arabella wrapped him in a blanket and carried him to his room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, your mom and I want to have a family night, just the three of us." Tony said poking his head into her room.<p>

"Cool, be there in a second." She said closing the computer lid. She walked down the hallway into the living room. Her mom and dad sat on the couch with a few boxes of Chinese food in front of them. She smiled sitting between them.

"I thought you said you'd kill us if you ever saw us eating on the coach again?" Arabella asked her mother.

"I rethought." She replied smiling.

"What movie are you guys up for?" Tony asked them.

"I am number four." Arabella replied. He smiled.

"Then that it is." he said pulling up the movie while Arabella grabbed the tofu lo mien. The movie started and she sat there eating with her parents. After a few bites she was full, she sat back and watched the movie. She knew what she had to do.

When the movie ended the lights turned on. Arabella looked at her parents.

"Not hungry hun?" Pepper asked eyeing her food.

"Not really, I need to tell you what Bruce and I really discussed." She said getting up and turning to her parents. Pepper scooted closer to Tony clutching his hand.

"You can tell us anything." Tony said squeezing Peppers hand.

"The videos didn't show everything. I was raped back there, it was the worst thing that has eve happened to me. But it gets worse. He got me pregnant. Thankfully Bruce noticed it, he removed it. He didn't think I could handle it, and he was right." She exhaled. Tears were streaming down Pepper's cheeks, Tony was shaking with anger.

"That Bastard is going to pay." Tony growled.


	11. A new super solider?

Tony was pissed, super pissed. He already hated Alexander for taking Arabella, but rape? She was just a child, he wanted Alexander to suffer.

"Daddy?" Arabella asked as she walked out onto the balcony.

"Yeah sweetie, what's up?" He asked casually.

"I couldn't sleep, I haven't really slept since, well, you know." She said.

"Yeah I do, come here baby. I know this might sound strange, but I have those things too. PTSD, panic attacks, it's all normal." He said.

"We have our own normal." She said. Tony smiled.

"Yes we do." He said. He looked at her as she watched the city.

"What do you see?" He asked her.

"Everything, I hear thousands of voices, living in pain and pleasure alike. There are amazing things and terrible things all happening at once. And I see the blissful ignorance in the children. I wish I could go back." She said. Tony looked at her, this was ridiculous, she was a child, a _child. _All he wanted to do was take all the bad memories and pain away from her.

"I keep on seeing those awful memories. The rapist, he scared me so much, I was terrified." She whispered. Tony felt his heart being smashed into thousands of pieces.

"You're crying." She whispered.

"I never meant for this to happen to you." He cried. Pepper had gotten up by now even though it was three in the morning. She looked at him crying, their daughter being strong and comforting him. She stepped forward and gave Tony a big hug.

"I hurt both of you, I promised you Pep, I promised that I would catch you." He sobbed, he had been broken.

"Daddy, look around you. I'm here and alive, so is mom. Look at this beautiful city that _you _saved. Bad things are going to happen, but we'll always stick together, don't worry." Arabella told him.

"Pep' this was all you." He said pointing to Arabella. Pepper smiled.

"She's both of us, and I little her." She said. Arabella smiled at her parents.

"I'm gonna leave." She said Tony and Pepper started to kiss. She smiled.

* * *

><p>Steve was awoken by nightmares once again, he decided to head to the gym. When he got down there he saw Arabella beating up a punching bag.<p>

"Rough night?" He asked.

"I think you understand." She said as she began to punch harder. Steve watched her punch as he began to wrap his own hands, and then it happened. Arabella punched the punching bag off the hook and broke it. Steve had only seen himself do that.

"How did you do that?" He asked fascinated. Arabella was shocked, she had never done that before in her life.

"I don't know, it just happened." She said. Steve was curious, not even Lily could do that. He picked up a stray metal pipe from the corner of the gym.

"Try and bend this." He said. She took the pipe and twisted it into a knot.

"How is this possible?" She asked.

"No clue, we should probably alert Bruce and Tony." Steve replied, he was trying very hard to stay calm, Arabella was freaking out.

"_I have already alerted Dr. Banner, he is on his way down."_ Jarvis said. Just then the doors swung open as Bruce walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Tony was in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee when Bruce stomped in dragging a very confused Arabella with Steve on their tails.<p>

"Tony, we need to talk." Bruce said.

"Speak." He replied.

"Remember when Arabella needed more blood and you wanted to give some?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, but you and Pep decided that I needed to rest so Capsicle gave the blood." He said.

"Do you know the problem with that?" Bruce asked him.

"Nope." He responded.

"The blood, it was infused with the serum, when it entered her bloodstream, it not only healed it, but made it stronger." Bruce explained. Tony's eyes grew wide.

"So, you're saying my daughter is a super solider?" Tony asked. Bruce nodded.

"Her changes are not as noticeable as Steve's, but she's much stronger, even stronger than Lily." Bruce told him.

"This is weird, but where's the problem?" Tony asked.

"This shouldn't happen." Bruce said.

"Well, it did, now how about we go track down Alexander's ass and give him a word or two." Tony said. Arabella left and went down to the lab. Bruce and Steve decided to follow Tony.

* * *

><p>Ben was sitting with Nate in the lab while he modified a gun holster.<p>

"Hey guys." Arabella said as she walked in.

"Ara!" Ben cried happily leaping off the table. She smiled. As she began to set up some complicated holograms she heard her name being called, by the voice of the person she feared most. Alexander.

_"You stupid worthless bitch!" _She heard him say. She started hyper-ventilating. She collapsed on the floor with her hands over her ears. Ben ran over and hugged her.

"He's not here, he's not here. We won't let him hurt you, it's safe." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting that." She said.

"It's fine, my dad has them too. From Loki and all." He said.

"It's really hot in here." She told him.

"Jarvis lower the room temperature by two degrees." She said. No response. Just then the lights went dark.

"What the hell is happening?" Arabella screamed as she held Ben close in fear. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Lily awoke in a cabin. She found her hands bound to the walls. Her head was pounding. She felt something trickling down her face. It dripped onto her shirt leaving a bright red stain, great she was bleeding. It was very dark as she tried to make out her surroundings. Just then a figure stepped out of the shadows.<p>

"Hello Ms. Rogers." Alexander purred.


	12. Lily Rogers: Missing?

Lily looked at Alexander. She felt fear running through her.

"What do you want?" She snarled at him.

"I want your little friend, that's all I want. You see, I don't like it when people beat me." He said.

"Why me? Arabella and I aren't even friends." She replied. He laughed at her.

"That's what you think." He said. He walked over to computer.

"Time to say hello, don't you think?" He smirked.

* * *

><p>Arabella awoke with a pounding headache. She looked around and found herself in S.H.I.E.L.D. medical.<p>

"How did I get here?" She muttered.

"Ah, Ms. Stark, the others will be pleased to know you're awake, they've been terribly worried." A doctor said entering. Just then Tony and Pepper burst through the door.

"We were so worried!" Pepper said.

"What happened?" She asked now fully awake.

"Lily walked into the lab while you, Ben and Nate were talking. You were closest to the vents when some sort of gas was released into the air. When we found you Lily was gone, Jarvis was done and you were all unconscious and we brought you here." Tony explained.

"Are we looking for Lily?" She asked.

"Yes, but we have no clue where to start, do you?" Tony asked.

"I think I might." She said.

* * *

><p>Arabella entered the conference room and was instantly pulled into a tight hug by James.<p>

"I was so worried." He said.

"I'm more worried about Lily." She replied. Arabella walked around the room pulling up various files and such. Just then a video call came in. She accepted it while working on tracing the signal.

"Hello Arabella, it's been too long." Alexander said. Tony instantly took her hand. She gripped it tightly.

"Where is Lily?" She growled.

"See, I told you that she cares about you." He said to a very pale and bloody Lily in the background.

"What do you want for her? Take me instead." Arabella growled.

"First, I will break you, then I will go back to our previous arrangement, I think it only fair that the offsprings settle the issue at hand.

"Arabella, no!" Tony said.

"This is coming from the man who flew a missile into space?" She said. Her eyes were now back on the screen. He had picked up a knife.

"Don't do this." She growled.

"To late." He said throwing the knife backwards. He ended the call, but not before they could hear her scream.

"Isolate every sound from that video. We are going to find her." Arabella ordered. Steve came in.

"Arabella, are you alright?" He asked.

"Right now I could care less if I was bleeding to death, we need to find Lily." She said.

"Let me help." He said.

"Right now it looks like she's being held in the Catskills in New York. I'm working on getting an isolated radius." She said.

"We should go suit up." Emily said. The children all left aside from Arabella.

"Jarvis." She said. Just then pieces of the suit started whizzing down the hallway. Tony's suit was doing the same. As the pieces started to cling to them Steve stared in awe. Once the suits were fully on Arabella began narrowing down the radius.

"I got it." She said as the kids returned.

* * *

><p>"I still don't think this is a smart idea." Natasha told Emily before she border the plane.<p>

"I don't think we have a choice." She replied.

"Be as safe as possible." Natasha told her. Once she was on they prepared to take of. Ben was flying with her, James and Nathan sat in the back nervously.

"_I'm here, I've put the cameras on loop, the heat and motion sensors are disabled, whenever you guys are ready I can go." _Arabella said over the coms.

"We are landing right now, see you in a few minutes." James said.

* * *

><p>Arabella sat bound to chair where Lily had previously been.<p>

"They think I'm waiting for them. They will find Lily, I am you're toy." Arabella said.

"Yes, they will also find your armor covered in blood." Alexander purred.

"Do as you will." She responded.

"Brave in the face of death, it must run in the family." He laughed as a picked up a syringe.

"I need you asleep for this." He said as he injected her with the liquid.

"Now, we can get moving." He said cutting the ropes that bound her and had the man who had Jake bring her onto the small plane as they took off.

* * *

><p>When the children arrived they knew something was off.<p>

"There's Lily!" Ben yelled as he motioned for the medics who had come with them to come forwards.

"Guys, this doesn't look to good." Nathan called as her picked up the helmet to her armor.

"It's all bloody." Emily gasped. Something caught Nathan's eye, a little light coming from inside the helmet. He put it on.

"_Mr. Banner, there is a message for you, would you like me to play it?" _Jarvis asked him. Nathan was shocked, why would there be something him in her helmet.

"Play the message." He said.

"_Nathan, if you're reading this it means you have Lily and she's safe. I'm giving myself to Alexander. This is the only way to make sure that he leaves you alone. Please tell my mom and dad I love them. Tell Lily, I do care about her. Tell James he was the best brother I never had. Tell Emily and Ben that they were the best friends a girl could ask for. And you, I love you." _Arabella's voice said. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Jarvis, can you tell me if she's dead or not?" He asked.

"_Yes, her pulse is weak, I cannot currently trace the signal though, and I would recommend getting Ms. Rogers to a medical facility." _Jarvis said. Nathan removed the helmet.

"We need to go now." He said as he began to race back to the plane. Lily was already on the stretcher with various medical equipment hooked up to her. The plane took off and was at full speed. The moment they touched down Lily was taken to med bay. Nathan turned to Tony.

"She say that she loves you." He said handing him the helmet.

"Is she dead yet?" He asked

"Not yet, but I'm not sure if she will be." He said. Tony could hardly bare it, he needed Arabella, she was his baby girl. He ran towards the lab.

* * *

><p>Lily was faintly aware of an annoying beeping noise. She groaned as she opened her eyes. She saw her father and mother looking over her. She saw her mother, stroking her, joy in her eyes. Her father on the other hand looked solemn, like something was wrong, just then she remembered something strange. It was Arabella's voice, the last thing she remember.<p>

"_Live a happy life for me."_ Arabella had told her.

"Dad, what happened to Arabella?" She asked fear clouding her thoughts. He looked at his feet.

"She sacrificed herself, let Alexander take her instead of you. Tony and Bruce are looking for her." He said.

"Where's Nathan and Emily and Ben and James?" She asked.

"Nathan requested to be placed in the Hulk room, he's really going at it. Emily and Ben are in the gym. And James is with Pepper." He said. Just then a doctor came in. Lily got up was instantly light-headed. She became vaguely aware of arms trying to restrain her.

"I...Arabella!" She sobbed now fighting with all the energy left in her.

"Restrain her!" A voice ordered. She felt a prick and then nothingness.

"This isn't necessary!" Steve said angrily.

"She would have reopened her stitches, and she was going to pass out, which would be very unpleasant." The doctor said.

"I won't leave you baby." He said.


	13. Facing Alexander

Lily became aware of an annoying beeping. She opened her eyes as a bright light shone through. She tried to sit up but found her hands, legs, feet and torso restrained.

"Daddy." She moaned.

"I'm right here sweetie." Steve said.

"Can you please get these things off of me?" She asked. Steve immediately removed the straps. Lily sat back.

"Have you found Arabella yet?" She asked hopefully. Steve just shook his head, he wished he had.

"We have no clue, Tony has been working non-stop. We will find her." Steve said. Just then Riley came in.

"Hey baby, how are you?" She asked, stroking Lily's hair.

"I'm fine, I just want to find Arabella. She saved my life." Lily said.

"Don't you worry, just work on getting better." Riley said.

"Okay Mommy." She said.

"_You _need some serious sleep." Riley said turning to Steve.

"Are you okay here without me?" Steve asked.

"Yeah Dad, go get some sleep." Lily insisted. Steve reluctantly left with Riley. Ben and Emily walked in.

"Hey." Ben said.

"Hey, do we know what is happening to Arabella?" Lily asked.

"Lil, don't worry." Emily said.

"Stop! Stop treating me like I'm a baby!" Lily shouted causing a spike in the heart monitor.

"Lily! Calm down." Ben pleaded. Lily finally calmed down.

"We don't know where she is, but there is one thing. Her suit whizzed off trying to follow the signal from that thing in her arm. Tony is tracing it. We don't know what to do." Ben said. Lily exhaled. She was so worried.

"This should never have happened. I'm done with this shit!" She said angrily. Emily was shocked, Lily _never _cursed.

"I'll make you a deal." Emily said. Lily cocked her head.

"I'll give you an earpiece that Arabella made me. It taps into any and all conversations that Fury and the others have about Arabella. But you are by _NO _means to go fight or leave this bed until given expressed medical permission." Emily said.

"Fine." Lily said. Emily reached into her ear and pulled the earpiece out and handed it to Lily. Lily immediately put it in her ear.

"We have to go. Feel better." Emily said pulling Ben out.

* * *

><p>Arabella was awoken to a pounding headache.<p>

"Awake yet?" A voice purred. Arabella felt fear running through her veins.

"Alexander." She whispered.

"It is I." He laughed. Arabella tried to sit up but found herself held down by very heavy looking metal cuffs.

"Let's see what you Starks can actually do." Alexander laughed.

"What do you want anyway?" Arabella asked as he walked over to a small door and pulled out a trolley. Alexander held up a pair of metal cuffs.

"These can generate over 1000 watts of electricity per second. If you try to fight and escape I will activate these." He said as he slid one onto her left hand and releasing the metal restraints. He then pulled her right hand behind her back and attached it to her right hand so she couldn't punch anyone.

"Stand up." He ordered her. Arabella did as she was told. Alexander had Jake escort her down the pristine white hallways into a little room. It was dirty and the walls were made of cement. Arabella guessed that they were probably underground. There was a tub of water in the middle of the room.

"I want you to make me one of these." Alexander said pulling up a hologram of the Jericho missile.

"No." Arabella said flatly, her dad had told her about this missile. She knew exactly how to make it and such, but the damage it could do was beyond horrid.

"Fine, I recall that this happened to your father as well." He said as arms grabbed Arabella and forced her head into the icy basin of water.

_'Breathe and calm down or the shock will kill you. You have two minutes before you pass out and if you do you have an extra five minutes before you die.'_ Arabella said as she tried not to thrash. One minute passed and her vision was becoming a little cloudy. '_I have to fight.'_ She thought. Arabella began to thrash violently. Her vision began to cloud with black spots.

"_Stop, you'll kill her and we can't have that." _A distant voice said. Arabella was pulled out of the water and thrown against the wall.

"Take her back to her room." Alexander ordered. Arabella was forced up but in no shape to walk. After few attempts Jake carried her and threw her into the room. Alexander undid the cuffs and replaced the restraints. Arabella was still gasping for air.

"Now, will you reconsider my offer?" He asked.

"Never." Arabella breathed before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Tony sat with Pepper as she cried.<p>

"We will find her." He said.

"My baby girl, my poor baby girl." Pepper cried. Tony pulled her into a tight hug.

"She's a strong girl, don't you worry." Tony said.

"But they can physically torture her again." Pepper cried.

"Arabella is much stronger than that. I'm serious, she is somehow part super solider. And Ara is a fighter, just like you." Tony said.

"Really? Okay we'll discuss that later. But Anthony Edward Stark, I swear sometimes I would worry till the end of the world if it wasn't for you." Pepper said giving him a kiss.

"Thank you sweetie. I'm going to go see what we got to work with to find Ara. Our baby girl will be back home soon enough." Tony assured her as he got up. Pepper smiled.

* * *

><p>Nathan sat in the lab he usually shared with Arabella. He looked over at one of her projects, something was weird. On her desk there was a little vial with her name and information on it. Nathan walked over and picked it up. It was a vial of her blood, but there was a little light in it. Nathan looked a little closer, and once again the light appeared. It was blue. He now looked very closely. It was label that shocked him.<p>

"Serum infused blood, energy readings." He said aloud as he picked up a file that had been next to the vial. He started reading the file. Arabella had left loads of things open.

"Jarvis open all files opened by Arabella Stark in the past week." Nathan said.

"_Of course Mr. Banner, you father is requesting entry to the lab, shall I let him in?" _Jarvis asked.

"Yeah." Nate said as holograms started to appear on screen.

"What are you woking on?" Bruce asked.

"What everyone else is working on, finding Ara." Nate said.

"When is the last time you slept and ate?" Bruce asked.

"I haven't slept and I drank coffee half an hour ago." He replied.

"Nathan Isaac Banner! What were you thinking? You're turning into Tony, I get that you care bout her, but you need to sleep." Bruce told his son.

"Look, I think I'm onto something, can we go grab a bite and then get Tony in on this?" Nate suggested.

"If you tell me on the way to grab some food. But your mother is hearing about this!" Bruce said shaking his head.


	14. More than one time?

Arabella awoke on what felt like some sort of pod, there were lights inside it and pads over her breasts and arms. She opened her eyes and looked around, she was slightly disoriented. Her hands and feet were held down by the metal bands and she was hooked up to a heart monitor. The heart monitor sped up.

"Careful Ms. Stark, you'll cause yourself more pain by doing that." Alexander said as he appeared in surgeons clothes and a mask over his mouth.

"What more can you do to make my life worse?" Arabella spat.

"Tsk tsk Ms. Stark, I expected some manners. No problem, I think a little discipline is in order." Alexander said picking up a syringe filled with a strange purple liquid. He approached her and jabbed the needle into her neck. All Arabella could feel was fire, burning from within her veins, it was pure agony. She wanted to cry. Alexander smiled.

"How about being a test subject? Would you like that?" He said. Arabella continues to scream. Alexander grabbed a syringe, this one was full of blue liquid.

"This is my attempt at the super solider serum. I'm hoping it will work." He said injecting the screaming girl with the liquid. Arabella just felt even more pain, she couldn't breathe. She felt the world becoming fuzzy and then she felt the darkness carry her away.

* * *

><p>Tony was a bit cranky to be called down to NateArabella's lab at two in the morning.

"This better be good." He grumbled as Bruce handed him a cup of coffee.

"We might have found a way to find her." Bruce said. Tony perked up.

"How?" He asked.

"She was working on it right before she gave herself up. Arabella realized that the serum gave off an energy reading, by tracing the energy reading we should be able to find her." Bruce explained.

"Dad!" Nathan yelled. Bruce and Tony rushed over to the hologram of the map of the world.

"I found her, but something is happening to her, the energy readings are growing stronger, much stronger. I don't know how." Nathan said as he began to panic.

"Calm down." Bruce said.

"She's in Russia?" Tony asked.

"Minor thing." Bruce replied.

"I don't know what this guy is doing to her, but seriously we need to go." Nathan said.

"Not a chance, we need string back up and they are all asleep, I suggest we do the same." Tony said.

"Fine, but promise me we will leave tomorrow." Nathan said.

"I promise, goodnight." Tony said leaving. Bruce was on his way out when he noticed Nathan was not leaving. He reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a sedative and hid it up his sleeve.

"Come on, time for bed." Bruce said.

"No, you go, I'm gonna stay behind just incase." Nathan said.

"Nathan Isaac Banner, bed, _now._" Bruce ordered.

"Make me." He replied.

"Fine." Bruce replied as he injected his son with the needle.

"Seriously?" He groaned as Bruce picked him up and carried him to his room.

"You had it coming." Bruce said.

"Goodnight." He whispered kissing him on the forehead. Once Nathan was asleep in bed he went back upstairs to his room.

"Hey sweetie." Darcy mumbled.

"That's the third time this year I've had to knock him out, we need to get that kid a sleeping pattern." Bruce mumbled crawling into bed.

"Well, I'm sure we'll figure it out." Darcy mumbled.

* * *

><p>Arabella became aware of a bright light. She opened her eyes and gassed at her body. She now had <em>incredibly <em>noticeable muscles.

"See, my experiment was a success." Alexander said. She looked around the room, other than the operating light above her the room appeared dark.

"What's in store for today?" she croaked.

"I'm think my men need to test their skills." He said as Jake and some other bulky men came in.

"If you're going to rape me at least use protection." Arabella grumbled.

"I see you remember." Alexander laughed.

"We'll be saving that for later, now let the fun begin." Alexander said. Jake picked up a nasty looking knife and threw it at her, it landed in her thigh causing a searing pain. Next some other guys practiced their knife throwing and punching. Arabella was in pure agony.

"Now, it's time for a little more intimate approach." Jake said. Arabella felt the blood drain from her face, Jake hungrily approached her as once again he unzipped his pants. Arabella screamed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Steve went downstairs to find everyone else awake.<p>

"The great Capsicle lives!" Tony shouted.

"I'm surprised you're in such a good mood." Steve said.

"Well, we found my baby and in a few hours I will be giving Alexander hell." Tony said happily.

"We have a medical team who will be coming with us, the extraction team will be right outside." Bruce said.

"Can we get a few good swings at Alexander before we hand him over to Tony?" Emily asked.

"I'm sure we can arrange something." Clint said.

"The Lady Lily will not be coming with us?" Thor asked.

"Thor, she is still recovering." Jane said.

"You know, I always thought that gods would be all knowing." Darcy said. Jane face-palmed.

"I am confused Lady Darcy." Thor said.

"Ignore her." Jane said.

"I am so ready to see Ara." James said.

"Me too." Nathan said.

"I wish we could go already!" Ben said.

"Not so fast." Fury said standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Arabella pretty sure that her life did not understand the term rhetorical question. She was tired and in pain, her muscles pulsed. All she wanted was sleep. The door opened once again. She prepared for the worst, if there was any worse.<p>

"Hello, my men were very pleased with you, as aide from the strings of expletives, I think we need a punishment, don't you?" Alexander asked smiling. Arabella gritted her teeth as her pulled out a dagger. He dragged it down her arm.

"Where's your precious father now?" He laughed.

"Probably on his way to kick your fucking ass!" Arabella spat. He just shook his head, he pulled out a new knife, this one had a carving of the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol on it.

"I want you to fear this emblem, fear the pain it can bring. This was taken from S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Are you scared yet?" He purred into her ear. Arabella closed her eyes as once again the pain overtook her, hands forced her up, she kept her eyes closed. She felt the hands bury her head in more icy water. She fought this time, fought so hard. But only a second of air brought a minute of the water. She was cold and shaky.

"So, have you considered my request?" Alexander.

"I will _never _make that weapon, no one should have it, not even the good people. That's what weapons do, corrupt good people." She whispered.

"Little, snotty bitch." Alexander snarled.

* * *

><p>"Fury, what do mean 'not so fast'?" Clint asked.<p>

"It meant sit your asses down and shut up." Fury said.

"This is my daughter's life." Tony said, he wanted to go so badly.

"Well, we have deemed the area not safe." Fury said.

"No, there's something more. Because the Avengers and their children are here for that reason, to do dangerous shit." James said.

"My boy speaks the truth." Thor said.

"Yeah, you took my shit and now you won't earths mightiest heroes go save a girl's life?" Jane said angrily.

"We don't know shit about this guy!" Fury argued.

"SO WHAT? We went in and now Arabella is gone, so we _will _be going to save her." Nathan said angrily.

"Dr. Banner, I think you should go with your son and-" Fury was cut off.

"And what? Sedate him? No. He is a human, a concept _you _failed to grasp at." Bruce said.

"Look, just let me explain." Fury found himself on the ground with a very angry Black Widow standing over him.

"Spill it." She said.

"We think he might have the Jericho missile with him." Fury said. Tony's eyes grew wide.

"How?" He whispered.

"We don't know, but until we can get that as well as Arabella we could be putting thousands of lives in danger." Fury said.

"I can disarm it, so can Arabella." Tony said.

"Give it twelve hours." Fury said.

"Fine." Tony snarled.

"But mark my words, if she is not alive when we get there, you will be so sorry you won't know what you were thinking." Tiny growled.

'That went well." Fury muttered.

* * *

><p>Darcy walked into Nathan's room. Nathan sat on his bed reading.<p>

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Nathan replied.

"I need to talk to you." Darcy said bitting her lip. Nathan lowered his book.

"I know that you've had a rough past few weeks, but we need to talk about your sleeping and eating patterns." Darcy said. Nathan looked down, he hand't wanted to talk about this.

"I know that I haven't been sleeping and Dad has had to knock me out a few times, but I promise I'll get better." Nathan said.

"Nathan, it's been three times now that your father has had to knock you out. You aren't eating properly, I don't know what to do." Darcy said as she barely held back tears.

"I promise that I'll work harder to eat and sleep on a schedule." Nathan said.

"We'll hold you to that." Bruce said walking in.

"Okay." Nathan said with a smile.


	15. On our way

Alexander was getting bored. He had done everything in his power to get her to do as he wished, he needed to do something! Arabella on the other hand had not eaten in a week and was begging to look like a walking skeleton. She was thirsty and tired. Tired of fighting, tired of pain. All she wanted was to sleep. Alexander began his daily torture, her screams were beaming quiet, sometimes she didn't even scream.

"Why? Why won't you give in?" He hissed.

"Everything." She whispered closing her eyes.

"No you don't!" He yelled, throwing her head into the water. Arabella made a weak attempt to escape.

"No one's gonna save you." He hissed.

"They...will." She croaked. Alexander was becoming more and more aggravated.

"You have twenty-four more hours to accept my offer, then I kill you." He said slamming the door.

"Just me and my thoughts." Arabella muttered.

"That's how life always ends." She said.

* * *

><p>Tony was growing impatient, he needed his baby girl. He missed her so much.<p>

"For godssake Tony! Stop pacing, you'll put a whole in the floor." Clint said.

"My child is gone! She could be dead in the next three hours." Tony said Fury had called them aboard the Helicarrier which was on it's way to Russia.

"Tony, please calm down, Bruce is already nervous and Nate's on the edge of a hulk out." Natasha said.

"Tony, come with me." Steve said offering his hand.

"I'm not in the mood." Tony snapped.

"I've had my kid taken away from me too, she's in med-bay right now." Steve reminded him. Tony got up and followed him.

"What's wrong? What's really going on here?" Steve asked.

"Her chest, her arc reactor, getting her back won't end that. She'll still have to deal with it. I have that life Steve, it's not easy. Plus the obvious PTSD and god knows what else that she'll have to explain to teachers if she suddenly has a panic attack in school, or her friends ask about her scars. She shouldn't have to explain why she's literally glowing in class. None of this should be the way it is." Tony said.

"I know it's hard, I know that she has it worse than Lily, but Stark, She's stronger than we think. She was strong when she saved Lily, she still is." Steve said.

"Why did I bring her into this horrible world?" Tony asked.

"Because you love her. I remember how excited you were when Pepper told you. I thought you would rename the tower after her and all. The first time you felt her kick you made sure the world knew that she was your baby. When she was born, I remember your smile, the first time you held her. Her first everything. Tony, you brought her into this world because it's not all bad, there are good people. Arabella showed you that, and I can assure you that she will be home, safe and sound." Steve said.

"Guys, we're here." Natasha said from the doorway.

"How? It hasn't even been fifteen minutes." Tony said.

"Thor decided that we need a little push and overdid it, but no complaints." Natasha replied.

"Time to suit up." Tony murmured as he left.

"I heard that speech." Natasha told Steve.

"What did you think?" Steve asked.

"Next time don't give Tony ideas. I'm pretty sure in a few weeks we'll be living in Arabella Tower." Natasha said. Steve laughed.

"That was completely serious." She said leaving.

* * *

><p>The team one their children stood outside the compound.<p>

"Ready?" Bruce asked.

"Beyond ready." Tony replied.

"You might not like what you see." Bruce warned.

"I know, but I'll see her." Tony said.

"Time to suit up, see you on the other side." Bruce said right before he turned green, Nathan followed.

"Lets move." Emily said. Natasha broke down the doors while Ben took the first two guards out. Tony ran down the hallway taking out various guards. He stopped, he saw a little sell marked: Loki. He peeped it open, in the middle lay the God of Mischief.

"Brother!" Thor said running into the room to tend to him.

"Why is he here?" James asked.

"I don't know." Thor said.

"Brother." A voice moaned.

"I am here." Thor said.

"She only has half an hour left till he kills her unless..." Loki said as he began to lose consciousness.

"Unless what? Loki, I must know.

"She builds the weapon." He croaked. Tony turned pale.

"I have to find her!" Tony said running out of the room.

"Stark?" Natasha said.

"Stark report." Steve said.

"He wants her to duplicate the Jericho missile, it's too dangerous." Tony said as he burst from room to room.

"He has one." Emily whispered.

"How do you know?" Clint asked.

"I'm looking at it right now." She said.

* * *

><p>Arabella was considering her options. One) Do as he asks. Two) Disarm the weapon and mess up the parts and get killed doing so. Three) Trigger the missile. 4) Die and refuse to create the weapon. Right now she was leaning towards the fourth one. She was running out of time and options. Her time was up in forty-five minutes. She thought about what would happen once she was gone. Would people mourn? She had told Nathan that she loved him and told James he was the closest thing to a sibling that she had ever had. Her parents knew she loved them. The memories came flooding back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey." Ben said smiling.<em>

_"Hey." Arabella replied._

_"I heard that the water is finally warm enough for a swim." Ben said._

_"It's fucking one in the morning." Arabella said._

_"Awwwww come on, we all could go skinny dipping together!" Emily said tugging on her sleeve._

_"What's skinny dipping?" James asked._

_"It's when you take all your clothes off and swim." Emily explained. They had been planning on skinny dipping at least once that summer, it was finally perfect. _

_"We are insane twelve year olds." Arabella said as they began to pull their clothes off._

_"Is this even safe?" James asked._

_"Yeah, it's like swimming, but a little crazier." Emily said as she pulled her pants off._

_"All the way?" Arabella asked._

_"Come on, we're only gonna live once." Emily smiled. _

_"Fine." Arabella grumbled. They approached the lake and jumped, the water was a little cold. They all screamed. Steve walked out._

_"What the hell are you kids doing." He asked. They all sunk into the water, Arabella disappeared completely._

_"Seriously, your parents are hearing about this." He said before walking out._

_"We're screwed." Ben said._

_"That's the fun part." Arabella said laughing._

* * *

><p>Arabella was brought to senses by a loud bang. She looked around, she was still covered in blood, everywhere. Loud noises where surrounding. She heard her father yelling, the Hulks roaring. She must have run out of time, this must be her hallucinations. She looked at the clock, she had twenty-five minutes left.<p>

"How?" she whispered.

"_WHERE IS SHE?_" She heard her father shout. The door burst open.


	16. What next?

Tony burst through the final door in the hallway. He saw Arabella strapped to a chair and bloodied, very bloodied. She looked pale and sick.

"Help!" He yelled, Natasha came running in with Clint at her side, Emily and Ben had gone to find Alexander.

"Oh my god." Natasha breathed as she ran over to Arabella, she practically considered her own daughter. The Hulks entered.

"Big guys, we need Bruce and Nathan." Tony said.

"Arabella hurt!" Nathan (Hulk form) yelled.

"Yes, very hurt and only Nathan and Bruce can help her." Clint said. The two shrunk down, and were practically naked.

"Rogers, we found her. Do you have the medical team with you?" Tony asked. Natasha was bent over Arabella trying to get her to open her eyes and talk to her.

"I have them, on my way." Steve said over the earpiece.

"Please, Arabella Ellie Stark open your damn eyes. Пожалуйста, дорогая, пожалуйста, проснуться." Natasha cried.

"When did you teach her Russian?" Tony asked recognizing the language.

"Awhile ago, you and Pepper had to go to Japan and we were bored. But that's besides the point." Natasha replied tears were now streaming down her face. The med team finally arrived and loaded her onto a stretcher, Natasha refused to leave her side, Tony on the other hand was limp on the ground. A group of paramedics loaded him onto a stretcher, but with less worry.

"Probably just shock." One of them murmured.

Nathan and Bruce still lay asleep.

"Thor is with Loki, I can get them." Steve told Clint.

"I'm going to find Alexander." Clint told Steve. They all went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Lily sat in the hospital bed, the IV poured various things into her bloodstream. she was deadly silent, listening to what was happening.<p>

"_Arabella hurt!"_

_"Yes, Arabella very hurt."_ Lily's heart rate went way up as well as her blood pressure. Several doctors rushed in.

"Ms. Rogers, please calm down." Lily could hear them, she could only think of Arabella.

"Put her out." She heard, a prick and darkness.

* * *

><p>Natasha rushed with the medics trying to speak with Arabella.<p>

"Послушай меня, вы не вслух, чтобы умереть, не вслух." Natasha sobbed.

"Наталья, Я. .. не могу ... это сделать." Arabella croaked.

"You can, you can do it." Natasha whispered going back to english. The ran into the hospital. Doctors pushed Natasha back. She collapsed against a wall. Tony walked up.

"Hey," He said.

"I thought you passed out." She said

"Just, seeing Arabella like that." He croaked.

"Yeah." Natasha said.

"I had no clue you loved her that much." Tony said.

"The way Arabella made you feel, it reminds me of how this one girl from the red room would care for me. My story is a long one it's not important" Natasha said.

"Well, she's not gonna be out of surgery for a while, you could tell me. I won't judge." Tony said.

"Her name was Emily. She was the first one in the red room" Natasha said.

"So that's where Emily got her name." tony said.

"Yeah, my first night there I was so scared, she took me into her bed and comforted me, held me tight and said she would fight alongside me forever. She was a strong fighter, we both were. Until six years into my training, Ivan was not happy someone was tracking her. She was known as The Blue Snake, she slithered up to her targets, got them into a sad state and then killed them. Ivan decided she was to much of a liability. He brought us to his office, and made me watch how many different ways he could torture her, he gave me some drug that removed my emotions for a short period of time, he made me kill her, slowly in every way I knew she feared. I could still see what I was doing, the next day I was devastated. I had killed her. I have thousands of different murder stories fro the hell hole." Natasha said exhaling heavily.

"This is my fault, my fault that Lily is still in a hospital bed, my fault Arabella is in surgery, for the second time. I can't believe myself, I let this happen. My ledger is probably soaked right now." Tony said.

"Tony, your ledger can't be anywhere near mine, mine is overflowing in red, I have taken so many lives, those girls are still alive." Natasha said

"I was the merchant of death, I created the Jericho missal." Tony reminded her.

"Those times are behind us." Natasha replied. Just then Pepper burst in.

"Tony." She cried falling into his armored arms.

"Shhh, it'll be okay sweetie we'll be fine. Arabella will be fine." Tony said comforting her. Suddenly a stretcher was wished in, on it lay none other than Benjamin Josh Barton. Natasha screamed. Clint ran in as did emily, Clint had a gash on his forehead and Emily hand one on her hand.

"Who did this?" Natasha hissed.

"Alexander." Clint said.

"We are going to kill him." Natasha told Tony.

"I already was thinking of how he should die." Tony growled.

* * *

><p>Alexander sat in his cell, it was made of very thick metal. The door opened.<p>

"Ahhh, the famous Black Widow." He smiled.

"You won't be smiling for much longer." Tony snarled.

"Oh, hello Mr. Stark, you know your daughter really-" His words were cut off by a punch from Tony knocking his head onto the table, blood started the pour out of his mouth and nose.

"Next time, take your armor aft _before _you punch someone." Natasha said grabbing a knife and dragging it down his arm. Alexander screamed.

"You like this? This is we she felt!" Tony yelled punching him in the gut, still in his armor.

"Stark! Romanoff!" Fury yelled entering. The two looked up.

"Out, _now_!" Fury yelled. They left and a pair of medics ran in.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He snarled.

"My daughter, my baby girl suffered at _his _hand, I will cause him a lot more pain before we let him die." Tony growled.

"My boy, that bastard hurt my boy! I will _not _sit around while people I love are in pain!" Natasha said with as much anger in her voice as Tony.

"Look, just get to medical, and if I _ever _see you in there again without my permission, there will be hell to pay." Fury growled.

* * *

><p>Once Natasha and Tony reached medical they saw Jane, Thor, Darcy, Bruce, James and Nathan. They looked very solemn, Tony felt his heart jump to his throat.<p>

"Ben is going to be perfectly fine." Bruce assured Natasha.

"Where are Clint and Emily?" Natasha demanded.

"Getting patched up, nothing too major." Bruce said.

"Arabella?" Tony whispered.

"she's currently stable, but we aren't even sure of all of her injuries. Tony, the damage was worse than I've ever even seen, let alone thought of." Bruce said.

"Can I see her?" Tony asked.

"Of course, Pepper is already in there." Bruce said. Tony walked in and saw Pepper sitting, holding Arabella's hand. His daughter was surrounded by tons of machines, she looked awful.

"I will protect you, I'm so sorry, I love you." He whispered.


	17. Safe?

Tony burst through the final door in the hallway. He saw Arabella strapped to a chair and bloodied, very bloodied. She looked pale and sick.

"Help!" He yelled, Natasha came running in with Clint at her side, Emily and Ben had gone to find Alexander.

"Oh my god." Natasha breathed as she ran over to Arabella, she practically considered her own daughter. The Hulks entered.

"Big guys, we need Bruce and Nathan." Tony said.

"Arabella hurt!" Nathan (Hulk form) yelled.

"Yes, very hurt and only Nathan and Bruce can help her." Clint said. The two shrunk down, and were practically naked.

"Rogers, we found her. Do you have the medical team with you?" Tony asked. Natasha was bent over Arabella trying to get her to open her eyes and talk to her.

"I have them, on my way." Steve said over the earpiece.

"Please, Arabella Ellie Stark open your damn eyes. Пожалуйста, дорогая, пожалуйста, проснуться." Natasha cried.

"When did you teach her Russian?" Tony asked recognizing the language.

"Awhile ago, you and Pepper had to go to Japan and we were bored. But that's besides the point." Natasha replied tears were now streaming down her face. The med team finally arrived and loaded her onto a stretcher, Natasha refused to leave her side, Tony on the other hand was limp on the ground. A group of paramedics loaded him onto a stretcher, but with less worry.

"Probably just shock." One of them murmured.

Nathan and Bruce still lay asleep.

"Thor is with Loki, I can get them." Steve told Clint.

"I'm going to find Alexander." Clint told Steve. They all went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Lily sat in the hospital bed, the IV poured various things into her bloodstream. she was deadly silent, listening to what was happening.<p>

"_Arabella hurt!"_

_"Yes, Arabella very hurt."_ Lily's heart rate went way up as well as her blood pressure. Several doctors rushed in.

"Ms. Rogers, please calm down." Lily could hear them, she could only think of Arabella.

"Put her out." She heard, a prick and darkness.

* * *

><p>Natasha rushed with the medics trying to speak with Arabella.<p>

"Послушай меня, вы не вслух, чтобы умереть, не вслух." Natasha sobbed.

"Наталья, Я. .. не могу ... это сделать." Arabella croaked.

"You can, you can do it." Natasha whispered going back to english. The ran into the hospital. Doctors pushed Natasha back. She collapsed against a wall. Tony walked up.

"Hey," He said.

"I thought you passed out." She said

"Just, seeing Arabella like that." He croaked.

"Yeah." Natasha said.

"I had no clue you loved her that much." Tony said.

"The way Arabella made you feel, it reminds me of how this one girl from the red room would care for me. My story is a long one it's not important" Natasha said.

"Well, she's not gonna be out of surgery for a while, you could tell me. I won't judge." Tony said.

"Her name was Emily. She was the first one in the red room" Natasha said.

"So that's where Emily got her name." tony said.

"Yeah, my first night there I was so scared, she took me into her bed and comforted me, held me tight and said she would fight alongside me forever. She was a strong fighter, we both were. Until six years into my training, Ivan was not happy someone was tracking her. She was known as The Blue Snake, she slithered up to her targets, got them into a sad state and then killed them. Ivan decided she was to much of a liability. He brought us to his office, and made me watch how many different ways he could torture her, he gave me some drug that removed my emotions for a short period of time, he made me kill her, slowly in every way I knew she feared. I could still see what I was doing, the next day I was devastated. I had killed her. I have thousands of different murder stories fro the hell hole." Natasha said exhaling heavily.

"This is my fault, my fault that Lily is still in a hospital bed, my fault Arabella is in surgery, for the second time. I can't believe myself, I let this happen. My ledger is probably soaked right now." Tony said.

"Tony, your ledger can't be anywhere near mine, mine is overflowing in red, I have taken so many lives, those girls are still alive." Natasha said

"I was the merchant of death, I created the Jericho missal." Tony reminded her.

"Those times are behind us." Natasha replied. Just then Pepper burst in.

"Tony." She cried falling into his armored arms.

"Shhh, it'll be okay sweetie we'll be fine. Arabella will be fine." Tony said comforting her. Suddenly a stretcher was wished in, on it lay none other than Benjamin Josh Barton. Natasha screamed. Clint ran in as did emily, Clint had a gash on his forehead and Emily hand one on her hand.

"Who did this?" Natasha hissed.

"Alexander." Clint said.

"We are going to kill him." Natasha told Tony.

"I already was thinking of how he should die." Tony growled.

* * *

><p>Alexander sat in his cell, it was made of very thick metal. The door opened.<p>

"Ahhh, the famous Black Widow." He smiled.

"You won't be smiling for much longer." Tony snarled.

"Oh, hello Mr. Stark, you know your daughter really-" His words were cut off by a punch from Tony knocking his head onto the table, blood started the pour out of his mouth and nose.

"Next time, take your armor aft _before _you punch someone." Natasha said grabbing a knife and dragging it down his arm. Alexander screamed.

"You like this? This is we she felt!" Tony yelled punching him in the gut, still in his armor.

"Stark! Romanoff!" Fury yelled entering. The two looked up.

"Out, _now_!" Fury yelled. They left and a pair of medics ran in.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He snarled.

"My daughter, my baby girl suffered at _his _hand, I will cause him a lot more pain before we let him die." Tony growled.

"My boy, that bastard hurt my boy! I will _not _sit around while people I love are in pain!" Natasha said with as much anger in her voice as Tony.

"Look, just get to medical, and if I _ever _see you in there again without my permission, there will be hell to pay." Fury growled.

* * *

><p>Once Natasha and Tony reached medical they saw Jane, Thor, Darcy, Bruce, James and Nathan. They looked very solemn, Tony felt his heart jump to his throat.<p>

"Ben is going to be perfectly fine." Bruce assured Natasha.

"Where are Clint and Emily?" Natasha demanded.

"Getting patched up, nothing too major." Bruce said.

"Arabella?" Tony whispered.

"she's currently stable, but we aren't even sure of all of her injuries. Tony, the damage was worse than I've ever even seen, let alone thought of." Bruce said.

"Can I see her?" Tony asked.

"Of course, Pepper is already in there." Bruce said. Tony walked in and saw Pepper sitting, holding Arabella's hand. His daughter was surrounded by tons of machines, she looked awful.

"I will protect you, I'm so sorry, I love you." He whispered.


	18. The Wait

Nathan awoke, his head pounded.

"He lives!" He heard Maria Hill say. Slowly he opened his eyes. Nathan was on a cot, and shirtless.

"Seriously, next time would it kill someone to get me a shirt?" He groaned.

"Here." Maria said tossing him a black t-shirt. He looked to his side to see a sandwich, a bag of chips, a pear and a coke.

"Thanks, how's Arabella?" He asked. Maria's face fell.

"Is she...?" He didn't want to finish the sentence.

"No, but she's been in surgery for four hours and their not even close to being done." She whispered.

"Where's Alexander? I think my green friend wants to have a face to face." Nathan growled.

"No Nathan, Tony and Natasha already got yelled at for beating him up." Maria said.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"You need more sleep, that was an enormous Hulk-out. You didn't even realize that you ate all the food we got you!" Maria exclaimed. Nathan looked down in surprise. Wow, he was tired.

"I'm gonna sleep now." He muttered.

"You do that kid." Maria whispered.

* * *

><p>Tony could barely wait for Arabella to get out, he missed her. What the hell was taking so long? He looked over to Pepper, she had fallen asleep. He lifted her up and left the medical wing. He found the room he usually stayed in when his presence on the Helicarrier was required.<p>

"You just sleep Peps, she'll be fine when you wake up." He whispered. Tony went back to the medical wing. Clint was waiting for him. He had a little bandage on his head.

"She's still in there, they don't know why nothing will work, she was stable though." Clint said. She had been stable, but once she had coded they need to go back to surgery, she was rejecting the blood they had given her and had no clue stitches weren't staying, her body had gone through something more than torture.

"She should be perfectly fine, her wounds are being properly treated, I need to find out what else happened to her." Tony said.

"Why would her body reject that blood? When they used Steve's blood she was fine." Clint asked.

"This doesn't make sense." Tony grumbled.

"I'm gonna go see Ben." Clint said.

* * *

><p>Ben awoke to a pounding headache, he felt something poking his arm, he pulled it out.<p>

"Seriously?" Clint muttered.

"Dad." He gasped.

"What happened to follow the doctor's orders?" Clint asked.

"You and Mom sure don't." Ben grumbled.

"Fair point." Clint replied.

"Where's Arabella?" He asked.

"She was stable, but then she coded, she's in surgery." Clint said.

"And what happened to me?" Ben asked.

"Blood loss and a concussion, oh and a broken leg." Clint added. Ben looked down and saw his right leg covered in plaster.

"Don't care." He grumbled.

"Yeah you will." Clint mocked. Just then Natasha came in.

"How is my baby?" She asked.

"Grumpy." He replied.

"Figured." She said.

"What have you been doing?" He asked.

"I just got yelled at for sticking a knife in Alexanders side. I even didn't puncture anything!" Natasha said throwing her hands up in defense.

"Fury can be a dick sometimes." Ben mumbled.

"I heard that." Fury said as he entered.

"Speak of the devil." Ben cried.

"Romanoff, Barton, conference room, ten minutes, we have a problem." Fury said. Natasha bit her lip. Clint looked at her. Natasha suddenly glared.

"IV in." She ordered.

"Fine." Ben mumbled pretending to put the tube into his arm. Natasha walked over and placed it into his arm, the morphine entered his system.

"You can't fool me." She smiled as Ben began to doze off. Natasha sighed.

"What are we going to do?" She murmured.

"Resurrection if necessary." Coulson said stepping into the room. Natasha jumped.

"You're alive?" she muttered.

"Surprise, I thought seeing familiar face might help." Coulson said, Natasha threw her arms around him.

"I think Stark and Pepper need a little cheer up right now." Coulson told her.

"That's exactly what they need." Natasha agreed.

* * *

><p>Tony was on his sixtieth hour of no sleep.<p>

"Hey Stark." A familiar voice said, Tony looked up and squinted. Standing above him was none other than Phil Coulson.

"I must be getting really sleep deprived, I'm seeing dead people." Tony muttered, ribbing his eyes.

"Nope, I'm completely real." Coulson replied. Tony opened his eyes and stood up.

"Phil!" He cried pulling him into a big hug. Coulson smiled.

"Phil?" A voice asked, it was Pepper.

"Hello." He said smiling. Pepper also gave him a big hug.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"It's been a rough week." Tony said.

"I know, what's wrong with her, I thought she was stable?" Coulson asked.

"She rejecting the blood transfusion, they don't know why, it's the same type as here's." Tony explained.

"Who's blood did you use last time?" Coulson asked.

"Steve's." Pepper muttered.

* * *

><p>Bruce looked at Arabella through the viewing window. He hung his head, why couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, he had taken a break after three hours of surgery. Doctors were doing everything possible to keep her alive.<p>

"What am I missing here?" He growled.

"How is she?" Steve asked as he entered.

"Bad, very bad." Bruce said.

"Anything you need?" Steve asked. Then it clicked in Bruce's head.

"I need a vial of you blood." Bruce said.

"Why?" Steve asked as Bruce began to scrub up.

"A theory." He replied grabbing two syringes. Steve rolled up his sleeve. Bruce drew one vial of the blood before running into the OR where Arabella was. Steve was very confuse, but quickly interrupted by a _very _angry Natasha.

"Бен, где ты, черт возьми?" She screamed.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Ben, he left, on his broken leg. That child is trouble." Natasha muttered.

"Check the air vents?" Steve asked.

"Clint is." Natasha replied.

"He couldn't have gone far." Steve assured her.

"Lily and Emily are helping him." Natasha said.

"WHAT? I thought she was sedated!" Steve yelled.

"They didn't administer dosage." Natasha replied bluntly.

"We need to find them!" Steve yelled as he ran out of the lab.

* * *

><p>Bruce took a slide with Arabella's blood and put it under the microscope, he looked in, the cell's structure seemed to be different, it was stronger, the nucleus was more visible, he was shocked. He took a drop of a donor's blood, same type and placed it with Arabella's blood and peered throughout the microscope. The cells seemed to separate, the donor's on one side, Arabella's on the other, he then took Steve's blood and added it to Arabella's and instantly the cells joined together. He called Steve.<p>

"_Hello?" _Steve said through the phone.

"Hey, I need you in medical." Bruce said.

"_Did you find Lily and Ben?" _Steve asked.

"No, but I need you and how did they even get out?" Bruce asked.

"_No clue! __On my way." _Steve said before hanging up. Bruce ran back down to the OR.

* * *

><p>Lily sat with the others in Fury's office. Ben groaned.<p>

"Painful, huh?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah. We should have taken the crutches" Ben replied.

"Too much noise." Emily said, her eyes were fixated on the screen. She watched the doctors working on Arabella.

"She'll be fine." Lily assured her.

"Don't tempt fate." Ben said. Just then the door exploded to reveal a pissed off Natasha Romanoff.

"Бен, какого черта вы думали? Вы могли бы больно вам ногу еще больше! Или вырубился где-то!" Natasha yelled.

"What did she just say?" Lily asked.

"Yelled at Ben and told him he could have hurt himself more." Emily replied.

"И вы Эмили Ребекка Бартон в дерьме!" Natasha yelled at Emily.

"And apparently I'm in deep shit!" Emily told Lily.

"We are going back to medical." Natasha told Ben.

"No, I'm not going back!" Ben said stubbornly, but he wasn't in any position to argue. Natasha grabbed a syringe from her back pocket and jammed it into his leg, he went slack.

"Are you going to argue too?" Natasha asked Lily. Lily just shocked her head. Once Natasha had gotten Ben into a wheelchair they left.

"Emily, this conversation is not over." Natasha told her daughter. Emily nodded.

* * *

><p>Steve sat down as bruce placed a needle in his arm, blood began to flow through the tube.<p>

"Why can't you use the donors?" Steve asked Bruce.

"If what I think is correct, Arabella has somehow become a full on super solider. It's just theory." Bruce explained.

"Okay, I don't really do science stuff." Steve said.

"I've noticed." Bruce said. Steve chuckled.


	19. Better yet?

Tony sat in the waiting room, his heart pounding. Bruce had used Steve's blood. The doctors still were working in her stitches, some of them had come out. He was so tired. Pepper had woken up and went to go get coffee. Steve walked in followed by Thor, Jane, Darcy, Clint and James. Natasha walked out of Ben's room. She had made sure that he was properly zip tied to the bed. Lily had also gotten forced into bed.

"Are they done yet?" Steve asked.

"We don't know." Tony said. Pepper came back and handed Tony a coffee.

"When the last time you slept?" Natasha.

"No clue." Tony replied.

"Um, guys." Bruce said as he stepped out of the OR. Everyone's heads snapped in his direction.

"She's gonna live." Bruce announced. Tony threw his arms around Pepper.

"Can we see her?" Pepper asked.

"Only immediate family for now. Follow me." Bruce said. He lead Tony and Pepper into her room. She lay there looking incredibly pale. Tubes were all over her body and her hands were tied down.

"Why is she restrained?" Tony asked.

"So she doesn't open her stitches." Bruce explained. Tony nodded. The beep of the heart monitor was a little reassuring.

"Arabella Ellie Stark, I know you can't hear me, but baby I love you. I never meant for this to happen to you. Please forgive me. I just want you to know that I love you. And baby, when you wake up, I'm going to be here waiting for you." He whispered, kissing her forehead. He plopped down in a seat and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>James and looked at Arabella though the window, he wasn't allowed in her room. She looked so pale, it was awful.<p>

"She doesn't look to good." Nathan said walking up next to James.

"When did you come back to the living?" James asked.

"I woke up and then went back to sleep." Nathan explained.

"I honestly think I need to sleep." James said.

"No offense mann, but you look like shit." Nathan told him.

"Advice taken." James said as he walked out. Nathan turned to the window.

"Oh Arabella." He murmured. He knew his father was near him.

"She's gonna be fine." Bruce assured Nathan.

"How do you know?" Nathan asked.

"She's going to get better." Bruce told him.

"Physically, maybe. But mentally, she'll have PTSD and flashbacks maybe even depression. You can't stop it!" Nathan said as he began to get angry. He felt the Other Guy trying to claw his way out. Bruce saw the green flashing in his son's eyes.

"Nathan, calm down." He ordered. Nathan was shaking.

"Nathan, focus on my voice, if you transform the Hulk will hurt Arabella, do this for Arabella." Bruce whispered, grabbing his son and pulling him closer, once Nathan had stilled Bruce let go.

"I need to hear her voice again." Nathan Cried.

"I know you miss her, I know." Bruce whispered. Nathan had never felt so weak before.

"Wanna go somewhere private?" Bruce asked. Nathan nodded.

* * *

><p>Ben awoke with yet again another pounding headache and a very painful leg. He tried to move his hands, but found them restrained.<p>

"Great." He grumbled.

"I told you so." Natasha said.

"Can I be released now?" Ben asked.

"No, consider yourself grounded to this hospital bed until your leg is better healed." Natasha said.

"What about eating?" Ben argued.

"I'll feed you." Natasha replied.

"Fuck my life." Ben grumbled.

"It could be worse." Natasha replied.

"How's Arabella?" He asked.

"She's stable, still unconscious. Bruce says she'll be fine." She replied.

"I'm gonna sleep now." Ben mumbled.

"All that sleep and you'll never sleep again." Emily mumbled jumping out of a nearby air vent.

"He must be pretty drugged out not to notice me." Emily told her mother.

"You know that didn't work on me, right?" Natasha asked her.

"Of course, it's still fun." She replied. Natasha laughed.

"You truly are my child." She said.

* * *

><p>James sat in his room on the Helicarrier. Thor and Jane entered shyly.<p>

"My son." Thor boomed.

"Hello Father." James muttered. Jane walked over to his cot and out her arm around him signaling for Thor to do the same.

"James, I know it hasn't been easy for you." Jane began.

"But your mother and I would like you to tell us how you feel." Thor finished. James looked up.

"I feel like shit, I couldn't protect Arabella." James said.

"Why must you use this foul Midgaurdian language?" Thor asked his son.

"Thor, let him, he's had a rough few weeks." Jane said.

"I should've done something more." He said.

"There was nothing more to be done." Thor told him.

"I want _her _to tell me that." James said.

"You can't let this trouble you forever. Lady Arabella will agree with me when she awakens." Thor told him. James smiled thinking of Arabella's reaction.

"She'll be awake soon enough." Jane assured her.

"But when is that?" James asked.

* * *

><p>Tony awoke in the uncomfortable plastic chair. He looked over to the bed where his daughter kay. The tubes covered her, but she still looked beautiful.<p>

"Please wake up soon." He whispered. Pepper walked in, Fury right behind her.

"Stark, good you're awake." Fury said.

"Yes, I was not recently tortured, unless by these idiots you call new recruits." Tony said. Even when he was upset he still had the hint of humor.

"I need you to and Ms. Potts-" Fury was curt off by Pepper.

"It's Mrs. Potts to you." She said.

"Right well I need you to come outside with me while the doctors take a look at Arabella." Fury said.

"I'm not leaving her." Tony said firmly.

"Tony please, they're trying to help her." Pepper pleaded.

"I won't leave her, not again, not like Afghanistan, I had no one when I woke up. She will never have to be alone again." Tony said.

"Stark, the doctors need space to _help _your daughter. Now get your ass out there." Fury said pointing to the door. Tony unwillingly walked out of the room watching his daughter as the doctors fiddled with machines, suddenly the heart monitor spiked and Tony ran into the room.

* * *

><p>Arabella felt pain, lots of pain. It was red. She saw flashes of men, forcing their ways into her body, she pleaded, She felt buried, as if underwater.<p>

"_I love you." _a voice said above her. She wanted to open her eyes and see the person's face able her. She heard murmurs. She tried to move her wrists, she found the restrained, she tried again, this time she began to panic. Breathing became hard, she heard shouting.

"NO! PLEASE NO! I CAN'T DO IT! I WON'T MAKE THEM! THEY'RE TOO DANGEROUS! PLEASE STOP!" Arabella steamed, praying this time someone would help here.

"_Arabella, baby please calm down! You're hurting yourself!" _A voice called.

"_Stark, get out of here." _a different voice snapped. Stark. Tony. Dad. Arabella made the connection.

"Help me. Help me Daddy." She whispered. Arabella tried so hard to open her eyes. She couldn't. She tried again this time success. She saw doctors standing above her, needles posed and worried looks, she heard a frantic beeping.

"Please Arabella, calm down." A familiar voice said. It Bruce.

"Help." She whispered. What was Bruce doing here? Alexander must have taken him too.

"We have to get out of here." Arabella whispered. Tony came into her view.

"Get away from what?"Bruce asked, he was now concerned. Arabella felt the pain rising once again.

"Alexander is about to kill me, I have two and a half minutes left." She whispered slipping, she could barely stay awake. Her eyes close.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Tony roared.

"I think she still thinks that she is in Russia with Alexander." Bruce whispered.


	20. adjustments

Arabella was still disoriented. The doctors had sedated her once they realized she was not going to calm down. Tony looked at her. He was sick of this. No wonder she thought she was still in danger; she was tied to a bed and drugged, this time it was to help her, but still. Tony was very grumpy.

"Hey Tony." Clint said as he entered the room.

"You're not supposed to be here. The ICU only allows one person unless family in the room at once." Tony said.

"I bring coffee." Clint said offering Tony a cup. Tony graciously accepted it.

"Thank you." He muttered.

"'When is she really going to wake up?" Clint asked.

"No clue. I want to be here, show her she's safe now." Tony said.

"Sounds good." Clint replied.

"I wanted to be in there so badly. Watching your kid suffer..." Tony trailed off.

"Watching Ben cry out in pain, how pale he looked. I can never forget it. I can hardly imagine what you're going through." Clint said.

"I still haven't fully wrapped my mind around it." Tony replied. Arabella groaned interrupting their conversation.

* * *

><p>The pain was so blinding to Arabella. She heard screaming then a prick and nothingness. It made her feel numb. She tried to open her eyes and groaned, bright light streamed through. She heard a beeping noise in the distance, she something pressing against her face, she couldn't move her hands so she tried rubbing it off.<p>

"No you don't." a voice said. She opened her eyes a bit more to try to focus images. _Hospital. _She recognized her surrounds, her father, Bruce, machines hooked up to her.

"Where?" She whispered.

"You're safe now." a nurse assured her.

'_Not my fucking question!' _Arabella thought.

"New York City." Bruce said. Arabella nodded. She looked around. She inspected the damage to her body. There were about seven different wires and IVs attached to her left arm. Her right arm had a blood pressure sleeve attached. She had the oxygen mask over her face and a heart monitor hooked up. Arabella also noticed tons of gauss around her body, probably from stitches. Her wrists were bound down, she found this rather annoying. Just then Pepper ran in and pulled Arabella into a tight hug.

"Can't...breathe...Mom." Arabella choked out. Pepper immediately released her.

"We were so worried..." Pepper darted ranting. Arabella looked at Tony he looked like he was gonna cry. She tried to hold his hand, he seemed to notice and place his hand in her's, giving her a reassuring squeeze. She was really tired, but wanted to stay awake. Clearly she was causing some sort of high blood pressure or something because Bruce stepped in.

"I think Arabella needs some sleep. Don't you?" He said. Tony and Pepper nodded leaving.

"Sleep." Bruce orders. She tried to argue, but he just leaves. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Sleep found her.

* * *

><p>Once Bruce was gone Emily hopped out of the air vent. She looked at Arabella, she was still pale and very fragile-looking.<p>

"Oh Arabella." She whispered.

"Em, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked stepping into the room.

"Oh, just saying I miss her." Emily said.

"She's getting better, in time she'll be making the newbies throw eggs at Fury's eyepatch as target practice." Nathan assured her.

"That was brilliant." Emily said. She smiled, recalling the memory.

"I think you'd better go before anyone catches you." Nathan reminded her. Emily nodded, climbing back into the air vents. Nathan walked over to Arabella.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>Loki looked around the Helicarrier, he sensed a great deal of tension. Thor walked besides him.<p>

"Brother, if you are ready could you please explain what happened?" Thor asked.

"Thor, tis not that simple." Loki bit his lip.

"Please brother." Thor pleaded.

"Why?" He asked.

"My son, he cares for Arabella deeply, he sees her as a sister. Would you do it for you nephew?" Thor asked.

"Very well, you might want to sit down." Loki said, Thor did so, Loki sat next to him.

"I was coming to earth, just to visit you, but when I arrived I was somehow captured. When I awoke I found my magic disabled, I don't know how, it just was. Alexander come in and claimed he had a girl named Arabella, daughter of Stark. I can recognize a Stark easily. It was her. I saw him do awful things to her, he wanted me to create the ultimate torture experience, create illusions that would cause her to beg for death. I refused, so he tortured me, made me watch what he did to her. Alexander thought I was the same man from the battle of New York. Brother, he must be stopped." Loki said. Thor couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"My dear brother, we must tell Man of Iron." Thor said. Loki nodded. Loki whited he could tell thor the other part of what he had to hide.

"No, he must never know." Loki whispered.

* * *

><p>Natasha looked around Arabella's hospital room.<p>

"I hate hospitals." Natasha said.

"Me too, I want to eat with my own mouth and breathe by myself again. I'm sick of this." Arabella complained.

"Once you get better all medical personnel might happen to be need in the training rooms." Natasha smirked.

"Really?" Arabella asked smiling.

"Of course. Fury was pissed last time, it was hilarious!" Natasha laughed.

"Please don't tell me you and my daughter are scheming together." Tony said as he entered the room. Natasha laughed.

"Stark, you were dying and decided to pee the suit and get drunk, I think your daughter deserves some fun." Natasha said.

"True, but that was one hell of a night." Tony said.

"Please tell me you secretly have my suit behind you." Arabella moaned.

"You wish, but I do bring food." Tony said.

"If the is medicine I paint you suits pink and green." Arabella threatened. Tony raised an eyebrow. He pulled out a pint of cookies and cream ice cream.

"Please tell me that my suits will not turn pink and green." Tony pleaded.

"They will stay red and gold. You are the best!" Arabella yelled.

"First of all, Mom knows nothing, and send of all, stay calm or Bruce will hunt me down." Tony said pulling out two spoons.

"Ice cream really _does _cure anything." Arabella said.

"I gotta go, Fury wants to see me." Natasha said.

"See ya later." Arabella said as Tony got onto the bed with her. Natasha smiled.

"See ya." She replied.

"So how long have you known Russian?" Tony asked.

"A while." Arabella answered digging into the ice cream.

"I see, so, what do you want to watch?" Tony asked turning on the TV.

"Baby Mama." Arabella said.

"You realize between the two of us we have that movie memorized?" Tony asked.

"I know, that's the best part!" Arabella laughed.

"Okay." Tony said.

* * *

><p>Natasha listened to Loki's story.<p>

"You are _not _telling Tony, not now." Natasha said.

"Why the hell not?" Fury asked.

"Fury, this man has had his life ripped apart in so many different ways, he's just getting it back together. Can we just figure out how Alexander could jam Loki's magic first?" Natasha pleaded. Fury bit his lip, Stark had gone through hell and back some many different times.

"I feel it important to alert the Man of Iron." Loki said.

"Loki, this guy has been through so much shit, you don't even know." Fury said.

"He's almost died several times, two of which are your fault." Natasha said.

"So we don't tell him now, then when do we tell him?" Loki asked.

"When we know what we're really dealing with here." Natasha said.

* * *

><p>Bruce had been sitting in the lab when an alert went off on Arabella's heart monitor, her heart rate picked up. He ran down to her room to check on everything. When he got there he was in shock.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asked, panicked. Arabella's face was bright red with tears streaming down her face while Tony sat next to her cracking up with a tub of ice cream.

"We're all good here Brucie." Arabella laughed. Bruce was very confused.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Long story." Tony said.

"Is this 'long story' going to explain why Arabella's heart rate was higher than it should have been?" Bruce asked crossing his arms.

"Give me a break. I got excited because we were watching Baby Mama, now calm your grea=en rage monster." Arabella said.

"And why are you eating ice cream?" Bruce asked.

"Girls gotta eat." Arabella said. Bruce face-palmed.


	21. recovering

Bruce was very close to tying Arabella to her bed and sedating her. She had managed to sneak past all the hospital security to god-knows-where. Agents bustled around.

"How'd she manage to dismantle all the machines?" Hill asked Bruce.

"She's a Stark, she can do incredible things." Bruce explained.

"We found a note, what do you make of it?" She asked handing him a small note.

"_Dear Brucie, _

_Went fishing, bored as shit- AES" _Bruce read.

"I though AES was Tony, but," Hill trailed off.

"Tony wanted his kid to have his initials, so Pepper got middle name and they decided on her first name together. 'Gone fishing' probably means some thing only a genius could figure out." Bruce explained. He got up.

"What did she do, when the Helicarrier was in boat form last month?" Bruce asked.

"Made the newbies hang over the edge, said she was fishing for good agents." Hill laughed.

"That's it, she's picking on the recruits!" Bruce yelled jumping out of his chair and running out of the hospital. He ran into the main training room. There, not to his surprise were a bunch of recruits, hanging upside-down watching friday on repeat with a bowl of baby food underneath them.

"HELP!" One of them called. Bruce noticed a body in the corner, dressed in a hospital gown.

"Wait! How long has she been lying there?" Bruce asked rushing over to untie the recruits. They dropped to the ground.

"She came in and said it was a test, walked over there and screamed before she collapsed." One of them explained. Bruce went over and saw fresh blood staining her bandages.

"Hey Brucie." She whispered.

"You are in so much trouble." Bruce said.

"What else is old? I probably need to get back to my room." Arabella muttered trying to move.

"I'm carrying you." Bruce decided. He lifted her up, she was incredibly light.

"Do you even eat?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. The world was soft, no hard edges.

* * *

><p>When Tony entered Bruce was tying her down.<p>

"Why are the restraints necessary?" Tony asked Pepper who looked pissed.

"Our daughter just got up and left, reopening her wounds, we can't let her do that." Pepper said.

"You weren't held in captivity and tortured twice. I think I deserve some freedom." Arabella said, trying to dislodge an oxygen mask.

"Not when it includes getting hurt." Pepper said.

"Wait till I get back to school." Arabella smiled.

* * *

><p>Ben sat in his bed, letting the drugs in his system do hiss rom, he wanted the cast off his leg so badly. Clint walked in.<p>

"Hey Dad." He said.

"Hey kid." Clint replied.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"Not much. I figured you would be bored." He told Ben.

"Yeah, not much to do around here." Ben said.

"We should do a father son mission." Clint suggested.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Ben agreed.

"Where would you like to go?" Clint asked.

"Anywhere that would be fun." He replied.

"Like father, like son." Clint smiled.

"When do I get this thing off?" Ben moaned.

"Be patient, and no more running off." Clint ordered.

"No problems there." Ben smiled. Clint got up, Ben looked so tired, lying in the bed.

"Seeya later squirt." Clint said ruffling Ben's hair.

"Seeya Dad." Ben smiled.

* * *

><p>Natasha entered the interrogation room, she looked at Alexander.<p>

"Hello dear." He smiled, bloodied.

"I'm not in the mood for games, so lets get down to business. You know what I want." She said crossing her arms.

"Which is?" He smiled. Natasha was done with patience. She walked forward and pinned him to the table.

"How you controlled Loki's magic. Now spill." She ordered in his ear.

"I have a friend." He said.

"Not good enough." Natasha said punching him in the face.

"Sorry to disappoint." He said grinning.

"Maybe tomorrow you'll do better." Natasha hissed leaving.

"We will find out, he will tell us." Fury told a fuming Natasha.

"I'm going to go spend time with my daughter." Natasha muttered leaving.

* * *

><p>Emily heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in." She yelled, her mother entered.

"Hey sweetie." She said sitting on the bed where Emily lay.

"What's up?" She asked.

"How does a girl's night sound?" Natasha suggested.

"Mom, is someone dying?" Emily asked. Natasha laughed.

"No sweetie, just been a long day." She said.

"Can you talk about it?" Emily asked her mother.

"Wayyyyyyy above your clearance, I can't I'm sorry." She told her daughter.

"It's okay, you have a reason." Emily said.

"How about that girl's night sound?" Natasha asked smiling.

* * *

><p>James entered Arabella's room. She was on the bed, getting a lecture by her mother while her father stood in the corner.<p>

"Hello." James entered.

"Hello, could you please explain to my mother these restraints are unnecessary and I should have free will?" Arabella asked.

"Why is she tied down, she can't even move her head?" James asked Pepper.

"We can't let her dislodge the oxygen mask. And she left and reopened her wounds, so no moving." Pepper said crossing her arms.

"But you will leave the room, so I can just hang with James?" Arabella asked eagerly.

"I suppose." Pepper pursed her lips. When they left Arabella smiled.

"Please tell me you have real food." Arabella pleaded.

"Nope, sorry, Bruce wouldn't let me, he said you would use it as an excuse to take some medical thing off." James explained.

"Dammit, there goes that idea." Arabella muttered.

"You never change." James smiled.

"Where's the fun in that." She replied.

"True." James said smiling.

"I'm so tired of everyone treating me like I'm three, I just want to be given freedom." Arabella sighed.

"Once you're better I will help you prank the recruits." James said.

"What's the catch?" Arabella asked, wishing she could cross her arms.

"You have to stay in bed and rest." James declared.

"Deal, I have to do that anyway, totally." Arabella agreed.

* * *

><p>Nathan sat in Lily's room, Arabella had escaped again and Lily was painfully bored.<p>

"Where do you think she went this time?" Lily asked.

"Why would I know?" He asked.

"Because you totally like her." Lily said giggling.

"Seriously, are we having this conversation now? You totally have a thing for Ben." Nathan said causing her to turn a shade of pink.

"We aren't having this conversation." Lily said crossing her arms.

"Fine, have fun. I'm going to bed." Nathan said getting up.

"Night." She told him.

"Night." He replied.


	22. Healing the wounds

Arabella woke up to something poking her arm. She saw a nurse drawing blood. Arabella missed being able to function independently. She wanted to breathe her own air, eat her own food, be free to walk around. All this confinement was driving her crazy. Bruce had taken the restraints of her head and thighs. But he left the restraints on her hands, stomach and, ankles. Bruce had also taken off the oxygen mask, and replaced it with a cannula, how fun. The IV was steady in her arm.

"Hey kiddo." Tony said coming in.

"Hey, do I get food?" Arabella asked.

"You couldn't keep water down." Tony pointed out.

"So, who gives a fuck?" Arabella asked.

"I do, sweetie you're my baby girl and you need time to recover." Tony said walking over and placing his hand over hers.

"I am sick of this, sitting here and having occasional conversations with a few people. I actually got bored and got all my home work from James." She said.

"Hang in there, Bruce says you're actually recovering way ahead of schedule." Tony said happily.

"Not fast enough." Arabella mumbled.

"Please, your mother is worried sick. Please just try to get better." Tony pleaded. Arabella looked at her father, she rarely saw him plead like this.

"I guess." She replied.

"Thank you." Tony said kissing her forehead.

"And also a therapist is coming by soon, Bruce strongly recommends therapy. Do you want me to be there with you?" Tony asked.

"Nah, I'm good, but stop by with mom, preferably not in tears later." Arabella suggested.

"No promises with the no tears." Tony said smiling. Arabella smiled. Bruce walked in as Tony walked out.

"Bruceeeeeee..." Arabella began.

"Yesssssssssss." Bruce replied.

"Could you take the restraints off me please?" Arabella gave him a puppy dog look.

"Depends, can you stay put?" Bruce asked.

"Not really, but I keep thinking I'm back in the cave." Arabella said.

"Look, I will take off the stomach and leg ones, but I know how much you love to run around so I'm leaving the wrist ones." Bruce compromised. Arabella was happy to have _some _freedom back. There was a knock at the door. A man who looked like he was in his late twenties with short brown hair and blue eyes stood in the doorway with a notepad.

"I'm Dr. Richards." He said.

"Right, Arabella this is your therapist, r. Richards." Bruce explained.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then." Bruce said leaving. Dr. Richards sat down next to Arabella. She sat up in the bed.

"Hello Miss Stark, I'm Dr. Richards, but you can call me Wade." Wade said smiling. Arabella flinched.

"Please don't call me Miss Stark, that's what he called me." Arabella whispered. Wade made a note.

"Now, Arabella, I want you to feel completely safe and be completely open with me." Wade said in a calm voice.

"Okay." Arabella whispered.

"Now, Arabella, why don't you tell me about yourself." Wade suggested. '_That is the _last _thing I want to tell you about.' _Arabella thought.

"Why would I tell a complete stranger anything about myself?" Arabella asked. Wade scribbled something on his notepad, probably something bad.

"I don't want you to think of me as a complete stranger, think of me as a friend." Wade said smiling.

"Okay, My name is Arabella, I'm 12 and I have a suit of armor I built myself that I use to fight crime." She said.

"Anything else?" Wade asked.

"Nop, your turn." Arabella said.

"What do you mean?" Wade asked.

"Oh come on, even my captor told me information about him. I want to know about you." Arabella said.

"Okay, I'm Wade, I'm 29 and I am a therapist and engaged to a wonderful woman named Tracy." He said. Arabella smiled.

"So, what scares you?" He asked Arabella.

"Being unable to protect my friends." Arabella said.

"Makes sense, I'm afraid of seeing my wife get killed in front of me." Wade told her.

"Make sense." She mumbled.

"One last question for today, do you still see the things that happened to you while you were taken?" Wade asked, Arabella but her lip.

"Always." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Fury, Tony and Wade sat in a room and listened to the session. Wade turned it off.<p>

"As you can see she has been through quite an ordeal," Wade said.

"Understatement." Tony mumbled.

"She has post traumatic stress disorder and lives in fear." Wade continued.

"So what do we do? She has a life, school, friends." Tony asked.

"I suggest regular visits with me and watch out for depression. It's common in young children who have been through things like this, only not as bad." Wade explained.

"Are you saying my daughter isn't even safe from herself now? How is she supposed to get over her fear if we don't trust her to be alone with herself?" Tony was getting very aggravated.

"I'm not saying that you should watch over her like a hawk, but keep an eye out for strange behaviors." Wade told Tony, still perfectly calm.

"I now have agents going in as 'help' teachers at the school. She will be protected." Fury added.

"When does she get to come home?" Tony asked.

"Give it time." Wade told him.

* * *

><p>"You know what I think?" James asked.<p>

"No, enlighten me." Arabella replied.

"The world is just bunch of crazy shit all moving around trying to fit in and sometimes shit happens, but you don't let it stop you." James said smiling.

"I like it, is it your new philosophy?" Arabella asked.

"Maybe." He replied.

"I am sick of the hospital, done once and for all. And I will never get kidnapped again, wasn't really fun." Arabella decided.

"Don't really think you have a choice." James pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's nice to wish we do sometimes." Arabella sighed as her eyes slowly closed.

"Sometimes." James smiled.

* * *

><p>Ben awoke and saw his mother on the left, asleep.<p>

"мама, wake up." He said. Natasha jolted awake.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Natasha asked jumpily.

"No, why do you always freak out when I am sick or something?" Ben asked. Natasha sighed.

"Clint, get out of the air vents, now. And _with _Emily." Natasha told the ceiling, there was a rumbling and Clint and Emily reappeared out the air vent. Natasha went over and whispered in Clints are, his face grew serious.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Sit down." Natasha said. Emily did as she was told.

"When I was pregnant with you, Emily you were born and perfectly healthy. _Very _shortly after I grew pregnant with Ben, something was different that time, your life was an amazing gift Ben. I somehow went into labor after my fourth month. The doctors said you wouldn't make it. But something amazing happened, you were a dead body and I was very upset. And then I saw a man emerge from the shadows. He said, 'Fear not, I will give your child life, for one day he will be a great warrior.' Now I was convinced this guy was high or something, when I heard you say мама. Ben, you were dead once, the doctors couldn't even explain it. But they warned me if you got hurt or sick it might be the end of your life." Natasha exhaled heavily.

"I was dead." Ben whispered.

"Baby, I love you and you are alive, I don't know who saved you, but when I thought you were going to die, I was beyond devastated. Your father and I...We could hardly bare it." Natasha whispered.

"So when I'm sick you're scared I'm gonna die?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, we love you and want you to live your life to the fullest." Clint said.

"I guess history is ever changing." Ben sighed.

* * *

><p>Loki looked around, he heard '<em>you did it.' <em>whispered by Heimdall. He smiled. The boy, who's body he had saved all those years ago. He was happy.

"What are you smiling about dearest brother?" Thor asked.

"Thor, I'm your only brother." Loki pointed out.

"So, tell me what made you so happy?" Thor asked.

"Just how happy the children are with their parents, I will never have that." Loki hung his head.

"Cry not brother, you still may have one who loves you. You must search till the end of the universe." Thor said smiling. Loki smiled.

"Oh come here you lovable idiot." Loki said pulling his brother into a hug.


	23. Back to normal

Arabella awoke and felt amazing for the first time in days. She looked at her body in shock, she was incredibly muscular. Everything was sharper. She still hadn't really been allowed to eat. It was annoying. Wade was trying to get her to talk, so naturally she didn't. Numerous medications had been given to her, she didn't feel like drugging herself out though. Arabella was done with the hospital.

"Hey." Bruce said coming in with Tony in tow.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Tony asked looking at her clearly defended muscles.

"It appears the serum has taken full effect. This is what she looks like normally now." Bruce explained.

"Great, can I get out of here now?" Arabella pleaded.

"I suppose you can today, but I want regular visits with Wade and you need to keep up with your medication." Bruce instructed.

"Great, now discharge me." Arabella commanded.

"I'll go get the paper work." Bruce sighed.

"I'll have Nat get you clothes." Tony said leaving.

Arabella sighed. A therapist, she had been seeing the medications they gave her. Antidepressants, anxiety and a whole other chemical cocktail. They thought she was unstable. '_I'll show them.' _She thought. But ion enough she would be home.

* * *

><p>Lily sat with Emily. They were exhausted from an intensive training session from the Black Widow herself.<p>

"Your mom kicks ass." Lily heaved.

"That she does." Emily agreed.

"Ara is getting released." Lily said happily.

"Finally, she was practically trapped there." Emily smiled.

"I know, it was the most heart breaking thing ever." Lily replied. Emily got up.

"Enough with the depressing shit. I'm gonna go shower." Emily told her. Lily finally mustered enough energy to get to her room on the Helicarrier. She lay on her bed, thinking.

_"_Lily." Her dad knocked.

"Come in." She grumbled. Steve sat down on her bed. Lily started to mentally prep herself for a lecture.

"Lily, Arabella has been through a lot." Steve began.

"I know." Lily said.

"She might seem different to you. And you just need to be ready. I'm not say it will happen, it might not. But she went through a ton more than you. We are all trying help her get better. Everyone is. But you need to bee patient. It is going to be a slow process. We are getting her professional help. Her parents are doing everything in their power to make her feel safer. But I think she needs you guys too. Be supportive. And you have been in his world of torture. She knows you know a little of what that's like. But if she has a flashback or anything, please make her feel comfortable." Steve said looking at his daughter, hoping she knew what he was aiming at. Being a parent was by far, not an easy job.

"I understand, but I don't see how drugging her out makes anything better." Lily said flatly. Steve looked at her.

"Lily, it's not like that-" He began but Lily cut him off.

"No! That is _exactly _what it's like! What's next? Do I have to get a therapist too, and do I get medications so I can't even think?" Lily screamed as she ran from the room, tears streaming down her face. She hid in a closet. She was mad. Steve was calling her name, he was getting closer, then she heard it.

"Hey Rogers, what's up?" Hill asked.

"I was trying to tell Lily about the therapist her mother and I have decided upon. But she doesn't want one. She says they will just drug her out. I get she's scared, but this therapist will help her. It will probably help Arabella." Steve explained. It was all Lily could do not to scream. She was _not _going to the therapist.

* * *

><p>Finally Arabella was home. She walked into her room happily. Looking around she found everything was still her perfect room. Running to the closet she selected a gray v-neck shirt and some black, ripped jean shorts. Once she had changed she fell onto her bed. It was soft and sweet. She closed her eyes, when she opened them she saw Lily unconscious and bloody. Her father crying, all the horrible things. She shot straight up, finding herself back home, safe and sound. Her Mom knocked on her door.<p>

"Yeah." She called.

"Time to go." Pepper said opening the door.

"Go? Go where? I just got home." Arabella asked.

"Wade." Her mother replied.

"Oh hell no." Arabella said crossing her arms.

"Yes." Pepper said.

"No. Dad back me up." Arabella pleaded.

"Nope, with your mom on this one." Tony said.

"Let's go." Pepper ordered.

"Fine." Arabella followers Pepper and Tony out the door and into the car. She didn't want to be in the car. Or see Wade for that matter. It was pointless in her opinion. HE didn't help, just gave her more pills to throw away.

* * *

><p>When Arabella came into Wade's office he was smiling, she was not.<p>

"What's up?" He asked. She just took a seat and crossed her arms.

"Come on, don't go all silent on me." Wade pleaded.

"I don't have anything to tell you." Arabella said in a monotone.

"Well, I'm going to ask you a few questions." Wade said. Arabella didn't care, nothing she said would stop him.

"Do you want to kill yourself?" Wade inquired watch her closely. '_Yes.'_ Arabella thought.

"That's straight forward, and no why would I?" Arabella lied. Wade made a note. '_What could it possibly be? I answered the correct answer.'_ Arabella wondered.

"Are you having any thoughts you didn't have before the kidnapping? Not wanting to do things that most people need to do to live?" Arabella just ignored him and he scribbled more.

"Do you think about the kidnappings often?" Wade asked. Arabella refused to respond. She was not talking anymore. He could speak all he wanted. She was not going to be speaking to him anymore. At long last the hour had past. Wade went out into the hallway with his prescription pad. '_More drugs.' _Arabella thought angrily. She heard him talking.

"She is not making progress right now, she barely talked. I don't think she was honest when she did. We need to make sure she sees me regularly. I think you should really watch out for her." Wade said. She heard Pepper muffle a sob. Tony cursed a bit. They came back in.

"How about home?" Tony asked. Arabella just got up. Time to keep lying.

* * *

><p>Ben and Clint had just landed in Los Angeles.<p>

"Tonight we have father-son bonding time!" Clint declared. Ben smiled. He had managed to heal his leg, with the help of Arabella and Nathan of course.

"Sounds awesome." Ben smiled as they grabbed their bags. Ben had been a little skeptical at first, but realized it might be fun.

"What's first?" Ben asked.

"Hot tub, and no it's not feminine." Clint declared.

"Great, I need to relax so badly." Ben smiled.

"I figured. Let's go." Clint smiled.

* * *

><p>"This is awesome!" Emily smiled. Natasha had taken her to London. She decided it would be much more relaxed than the boys'.<p>

"Yes this is 221b Baker Street. And there's Benedict Cumberbatch." Natasha pinter out. Sure enough it was Benedict and Martin Freeman. Emily nearly fainted. Benedict fanboyed over Emily and Natasha as well.

"I...um...really an honor...both of you..god I am so nervous...I'm a huge fan." Benedict managed to speak through stuttering.

"Me too...I love your work. I absolutely am honored to meet you! I have always dreamt of this!" Emily said acting as if someone had just injected her with speed. Natasha laughed.

"I also love your work." Emily told Martin.

"Uh, thanks. Could you explain that hedge hog thing to me, I don't get it?" Martin asked. Emily giggled.

"It's your meme. It's an internet thing." Emily explained.

"Right, well souls to crush with Steve and Mark." Martin smiled as did Benedict.

"Ohmygod!" Emily squealed.

"I know, that was really something." Natasha smiled.

"I hope the rest of the trip is like this." Emily grinned.

* * *

><p>James sat with Arabella. her parents were becoming more questioning of her actions. She had managed to put off dinner, not really feeling like eating.<p>

"You should go out with Banner." James said.

"Yeah, but you should totally date Emily." Arabella replied.

"Maybe, but seriously, you two are such a couple." James said.

"Don't push it. I know your the God of Fire and other shit, but bitch please, I am a fucking Super-Solider." Arabella threatened.

"Exactly, Hulk jr. and the Iron Goddess-Super Solider. Awesome couple! You guys could blow up tumblr." James pointed out.

"Yeah and God of Fire and Deadly Assassin _doesn't _interest you?" Arabella asked.

"A little bit." James admitted. They look out the balcony, the city was beautiful.

"I feel like our parents are becoming more paranoid. I heard Steve and Riley want Lily to see a therapist." Arabella finally said.

"I agree, my parents are being all touchy-feely, well more than usual." James agreed.

"We'll find out at some point." Arabella sighed.

* * *

><p>"Bed time." Bruce called to his son.<p>

"I'm not three Dad. I don't need a bed time." Nathan argued.

"Not up for discussion, you're going to bed." Bruce crossed his arms allowing his eyes to lash green for a moment.

"I'm going!" Nathan ran off in fear.

"Finally." Bruce smiled, but it was not the end.


	24. Breaking at the seams

Arabella sat up in her bed for the billionth time that night. She was tired but couldn't sleep. She was starting school in three hours and was nervous. She hadn't really gotten any sleep, so she opened her window and climbed out. It was still pretty dark, she looked up. Someone was watching her. Something in the back of her neck pricked and tingled. She quickly sped into her room. Her dad came in.

"I know you are awake." He said.

"Couldn't really sleep." She replied.

"Want to come to the lab with me?" Tony offer. Arabella was shocked, he never let many people in his lab, even Bruce had to beg and beg to get in.

"Yeah." Arabella told him. Tony smiled.

"I figured you might want to help me on my current project." Tony said getting into the elevator. Arabella followed him. His lab was in complete dismay.

"What is the project?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Bucky!" Tony called. Arabella's eyes immediately fell to his arm.

"Hello m' am." Bucky said.

"Hello." Arabella replied.

"I'm improving his arm, wanna help?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Arabella said.

"I'll make a coffee run." Tony said. He left Arabella sat down with Bucky.

"Tony tells me you were kidnapped." Bucky. Arabella sighed.

"Yeah three times, well the third time was my fault." Arabella explained.

"The last time I was kidnapped I wound up with this." Bucky explained.

"I would up with all of this." Arabella gestured to her muscles.

"Not so bad." Bucky replied as she brought out some tools.

"Well, I also got this." She pointed to the reactor glowing through her shirt.

"Ouch." Buck muttered as Arabella removed a wire.

"Sorry!" She said.

"No, it's fine." He said.

"So this was irritating the tissue and it turns out there still is a bone in there." Arabella explained.

"Really?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, but no way we can get this off, sorry." Arabella said.

"Not your fault." Bucky said.

"Crap, I have to go get ready for school." Arabella said running out of the lab.

* * *

><p>Arabella showered and dried her hair when Pepper came into her room to wake her up.<p>

"Oh, you're awake, makes my job easier." Pepper said.

"Yeah." Arabella said. She walked into her closet in an attempt to try and find something wear. Finally she emerged with a tight black tee shirt and skinny jeans, it was march so it was still slightly chilly. She pulled on a gray zip-up, it hid most of the bandages. She busied herself with coverup.

"Here let me help with that." Natasha said from the doorway.

"I'm guessing you've been in my position a few times?" Arabella asked.

"Yep and you're going to have to make up a story about the bandages on your head." Natasha said.

"When did you have to do this?" Arabella asked.

"A lot of Lily's things and Ben's thing too. The teacher would have asked questions if I showed up to a game with a black eye." Natasha pinter out.

"Well, thanks again." Arabella said as she wen back to her room. Natasha sighed. She knew the signs, lack of sleep, constantly running off. This child was trouble.

* * *

><p>Arabella grabbed the Starbucks cup on the table labeled: Iron Goddess. She took a sip.<p>

"Breakfast?" Pepper asked.

"No time." Arabella said.

"Yes time, and meds too." Pepper said. Arabella folded her arms. Pepper handed her a coffee muffin.

'_Okay, just eat Arabella, you can run it off, no problem.' _Arabella thought. She reluctantly took the muffin. One bite. _Yuck. _Two bites. _Why do people eat?_ Three bites. _This is nasty. _Pepper handed her a cup of pills, they were getting bigger. Arabella "Swallowed" them and drank water. Convinced, Pepper sent her with Happy to school. She spit the pills into her hand as trashed them on her way out.

* * *

><p>When Arabella got to school she ran to the bathroom to rid herself of breakfast and then her locker. She felt prying eyes, she ignored them. Exhaling, she entered english, immediately her teacher hit her with homework. And of course she demanded to know where on Earth she had been.<p>

"That's classified." Arabella snapped. She sat and groaned.

"Bitch." Nate said sitting next to her.

"shouldn't you be in anger management?" Arabella asked rolling her eyes.

"Nah, they kicked me out, too angry." Nate replied. Just then James walked in with someone who looked very familiar.

"Isn't that Agent Skye?" Arabella whispered.

"Yeah, why is she here?" Nate asked.

"No clue." Arabella said.

"Hi, Ms. Sterch, I'm Ms. Kings, the new student teacher." Skye said.

"Oh Pirate is so getting it." Arabella grumbled.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. switched me to have the same schedule as you guys." James said.

"Hello." Skye said bending standing over the.

"Comm." Arabella said.

"Not a chance sweetheart." Skye smiled. Arabella reached for her phone and quickly disabled the comm units.

"Stark, fix it." She hissed.

"Fair's fair right?" Arabella said. Skye just growled.

* * *

><p>So S.H.I.E.L.D. now had people everywhere. Arabella could sense it, now come to think of it, she had felt odd all day. Everything was much clearer. What was in that serum? She should ask Bruce.<p>

"Hey." Ward said. He was her new gym teacher, yay.

"Hello." She said, her vision was weird, it was slightly wavering.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No, I need to leave." Arabella murmured as things became bleary.

"Hang in there. May, I need you to get her to Avengers Tower ASAP, bring her to Bruce." Ward said into his ear. Arabella was slightly dazed when May appeared out of no where.

"Come on." May said.

* * *

><p>She was barely standing when she got to Bruce's lab.<p>

"Arabella?" He asked, she just slumped unconscious, onto the floor.

"Lack of sleep is my guess." Bruce said as Tony burst into the lab.

"That kid is a piece of work." Tony mumbled.

"When is she going to see Wade?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"We gotta fix this or Pepper is gonna be super pissed." May said. They stood there in silence. Arabella woke with a start. She jolted up, immediately.

"Hey Dad." She said to Tony, he gave her the look that said 'nice try'.

"I'm fine, just tired." Arabella protested.

"Ok, Wade time." Tony said.

* * *

><p>Wade felt like Arabella was going in reverse. Her talking was minimal if any.<p>

"Come on Arabella, give me something." Wade pleaded. She looked at him. The words she had been savoring spat out.

"Do you know what it's like to be broken down piece by piece and then rebuilt in a new form, then have people try and twist you back to normal?" She spat. Wade looked at her, her eyes we not the ones of a thirteen year-old, but those of someone who had been through hell and back.

"No, tell me." He beckoned. Arabella just shook her head. Nothing Wade could do would make it better. She looked his left hand, a golden wedding band glistened. '_Good for him' _She thought.

"You have to figure it out yourself." She said.


	25. Arabella is in too deep

Ben knew something had been up with Arabella, he didn't like it. She hadn't been talking to anyone that much, lately she was hauled up in her room. He wanted to go talk to her, but was too shy. She liked her alone time sometimes, and he was okay with that, he knew the feeling.

"Hey" Nathan said from the doorway.

"Hey." He replied.

"You talked to Arabella?" Nate asked. Ben shook his head.

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, it's no biggy, you know her." Nate comforted him. Ben nodded.

* * *

><p>Arabella laughed as she and Zoe walked down the crowded streets. She had met Zoe one day in class, she didn't see why she shouldn't be allowed other friends, Zoe had invited her to go party. She had met Zack and Ally as well they seemed nice. As she entered the smoky over crowded room she was met with a cute face, the boy looked about her age, he had brown hair in a sort of fringe cut the swept over his eyes, which were green. She smiled at him.<p>

"Can't say I've seen you here before, I'm Matt." He said extending his hand.

"I'm Arabella." She replied.

"Like the Arctic Monkeys song?" He asked.

"No but I do love them." She said smiling.

"Well you look like you could use a drink and some nice pot." He said.

"That would be nice." She said. He handed her a joint she inhaled deeply, it was weird, she hadn't really done anything like this before.

"Take this." Matt said offering her a shot glass, she didn't bother asking what it was, she just downed it. It burned, she liked it. The room became more crowded, the smell of pot, alcohol, and cheap perfume filled the room. The music pounded, everything felt so nice. Nothing was too hard or mean.

"I wanna stay for ever." Arabella whispered to Matt.

"I wanna stay with you." he said placing his lips on her neck, now boney, the serum was not as well designed as Steve's, Arabella was a bit of a twig now.

"Take me away." She giggled.

* * *

><p>Tony was worried, Arabella wasn't in her suit, wasn't at home anywhere, he had lost his daughter.<p>

"She'll turn up." Steve reassured him.

"What if she doesn't?! What if it's a repeat of last time?" Tony asked, he was freaking out. Pepper was trying to keep it together for the sake of her husband.

"Maybe she's just trying to clear her head, I know I would want to be left alone if it were me." Bruce suggested, although he was fairly worried, due to the fact that Arabella had developed some strange behavior. He wanted to trust her but knew something was up.

"Look, why don't you guys go get some sleep and I'll wait for her." Bruce said. Everyone trudged out of the room, Bruce knew he would just have to wait.

* * *

><p>"We should go homeeeeeee." Zoe slurred.<p>

"Nooooooo!" Ally moaned.

"Yeah ZoeeeeEEEeeeeee I wanna stay with Matt." Arabella giggled.

"Okayyyyy get in trouble." Zoe laughed.

"I have to goooo but I don't wanna leave youuuuu." Matt whined hugging Arabella.

"Well, we can hang outtttt and kissies!" Arabella said laughing.

"Okay, I'll see you soonnnnn! Callllll meeeeeeeeee" Matt said playing tonsil tennis one last time with her. Arabella wobbled through the streets until she somehow found her way back to Stark tower. she walked into the elevator and once out she saw bruce, asleep on the couch. She laugh and grabbed a bottle of vodka from behind Tony's bar. She walked up to her room and hid it well.

"Goodnight." She laughed to herself.

* * *

><p>Pepper walked into her daughters room and saw her sprawled out on her bed, Pepper relaxed.<p>

"Tone, she's here and she's safe don't worry." Pepper whispered.

"Thank god! I wonder where she was." Tony mumbled.

"I'm sure she'll tell us." Pepper assured him, he nodded.

"Too much talking." Arabella groaned tossing a pillow at them.

"well you heard her." Tony said as they left. Arabella felt the hangover full blown, her own parents couldn't see how messed up their daughter was. She walked into her bathroom (*trigger warning*) she uncapped the vodka and took a swig, then proceeded to take out a blade and slash her wrists a few times. It felt nice, and she was content.

**A/n **

**I don't know how long till I update next, not as long as before, sorry about that. You're all wonderful, any questions or suggestion, message me!**


End file.
